Maktub
by Lilster56
Summary: The war is about to start, evil is rising with speed and little by little the darkness swallows everything that is on the way. It starts to be difficult to differentiate friends from enemies and people fear for their lives more than ever. Can a love be born in the storm? What if the story of how Harry was conceived was a little different?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Right, so i'm new at this and i don't own nothing here, J. K.'s rulles! _

**_A/N: _**_Hey thereeeeee, this is an old fic of mine that was originally in another language. Yeah, english isn' t my mother language... So i ask your patience on this one, okay? _

**Chapter 1: The One With Ice Cream**

* * *

After huffing and stamping audibly, Lily Evans left the room with eyes full of water and a chest pain that was already known to her. She went to the kitchen to get what she needed and then went off like a rocket to the top floor. With that she absolutely ignored the two beings who were sitting on the sofa clinging to their backs to the stairs.

She slammed the door without worrying about force, didn't want to be disturbed by anything or anyone and even cast a spell on the doorknob to make sure it wouldn't be possible for anyone to do it. She went to bed anyway, opening the jar of ice cream of mint with chocolate and giving a generous spoonful, she took a deep breath when she tasted, let a few tears escape and wet her cheeks, took out another large chunk and stopped just because such action resulted in a frozen brain.

Normally Lily was not like that, she would not cry simply because her older sister had insulted her, even though sometimes Petunia's harsh words made her shed a few stubborn tears, the girl did not lower her head to her arrogance, laughed at her and a well-given and cross-answered reply would come.

But now it was different, because the heart of the auburn redhead was already hurt long before the other opened her mouth to make fun of the youngest in front of her fiance.

And Amus Diggory was the one to blame for it.

The boy with the sand-colored hair and honey-colored eyes that had so enchanted her during her sixth year at Hogwarts. They didn't have anything serious, she would admit, they only went out a few times to the town of Hogsmead, in fact they kissed only three and one of them was just a light touch of lips. To be honest she didn't really like him that much, she enjoyed his company and liked to talk about books and some classes with him, although he was kind of self-centered most of the time, he ended up being a nice person to have at side to do the homework and talk about the plans for the future.

If it were otherwise, Evans' youngest daughter wouldn't even think about it much after he "ended" the relationship, Merlin knows how much she liked being clear about her life. However, the way she did it was which bothered and enraged her... The girl took another furious spoonful and filled her mouth before she screamed with rage, while drying her eyes with the back of one hand.

_**Flashback on:**_

_It was the last day of her sixth year at the school of magic and witchcraft and as she went down to the castle lobby with her trunk the girl was already trying to mentally prepare herself for Tuney's lame horse face when she saw her at home, she really expected that her father hadn't forced her firstborn to come and get her this year, all she didn't need was Petunia's scowl as a welcome ..._

_When she was walking outside, a hand touched her shoulder and she immediately smiled when she saw Diggory._

_"Oi, Amus!", she tried not to sound so excited and look like an imbecile. Even if her interest was not deep, like any teenager full of hormones she also liked to flirt once in a while._

_"Lily, i'm glad to caught you before you boarded the carriages!", he looked breathless, he should have run to catch up with her._

_"Do you want to tell me something?", she unconsciously adjusted herself to the boy in front of her. There were days when her friends told her it was only a matter of time for the hufflepuff to ask her out._

_He hesitated for a second with his mouth ajar._

_"Yes, Lily... I wanted to tell you something, but i'm not sure where to start.", he looked at his feet. Almost immediately her stomach started to tumble in anticipation, she watched herself approach some more footsteps and slightly widen the eyes waiting for his speech._

_"You can talk, Amus, you don't need to be so tactful with me.", she said anxiously. He looked up at her face, it was obvious that he was looking for words to express himself as clearly as possible. He pondered for another moment and finally started ._

_"It's about the two of us, Lily.", she listened to his calm voice. "We can't go on with this thing.", the corners of her mouth that were slightly drawn in threatening a smile plummeted at once and her brows furrowed in confusion._

_"This thing?", she repeated confused._

_He sucked in a heavy breath and took a look over his shoulder, following the same and still not quite understanding she saw a brunette with straight hair and a watchful eye on both of them._

_"I really like you, Lily, and i really thought we could go on. But given the delicate circumstances i had no other option, my parents asked me to take a stand on this and ... well, I come from a very old family of pureblood lineage and it is of interest to the dynasty that i relate to people just like me. ", Lily realized that there was a small-not to mention ineffective-attempt to soften the thud, even though it hadn't served as crap._

_Still staring at the nameless girl a few feet away, the truth fell like a stone on the girl's head._

_Amus was dismissing her "kindly" because his parents didn't want him to have a relationship with a muggle-born._

_In other words, the Diggory were afraid to stain the family tree with possible children of the two, even if in a remote future,and the girl ahead was proof that he was not even wasting time in obeying them._

_"I get it.", the anger rose like fire and her face was already as red as a pepper._

_She marched off quickly to the nearest carriage and left the idiot talking to himself. Her eyes filled with tears, and not even the strong bump she gave a student prevented her from running before they collapsed at once._

_**Flashback off:**_

After draining all the contents of the white pot, she dropped the spoon anyway and lay down on the bed, she was too full.

She always felt torn between the wizarding world and the muggle world. She even confused, after all, months living in a castle surrounded by spells and potions, dusty books and fantastic animals and soon afterwards she returned home, where her magic was vehemently reproached by her sister, and where everything she had lived for six years seemed like a delusion of her inventive mind. Being discriminated against even in the world of magic was hard.

When she appeared friendly in the living room and saw Vernon and Petunia talking, the sister let loose in the ear of the boy with the face of a sea lion that the youngest was so abnormal that she was sure that even those of her kind should despise her existence. It was an extremely malicious comment and even though it was surreptitiously directed only at him, it was clear the intention for her to hear it... Severus and Amus came to her mind immediately, along at the way she had been treated by both. If it was because she had held this immense hurt for so long, for being tired of being mistreated in her own home or simply because she was more sensitive due to the approach of her menstruation, she broke down in tears, because even if that mocking was just to make her feel serious and that the concept of purebloods was extremely outdated and ridiculous it was still a little bit true that she was seen as a contagious disease by the concept of some wizards.

The persecution of muggle-borns only increased and the daily prophet reported the attacks that were taking place, it was not difficult for a residence to be attacked and the fear for the safety of her family - even her intoned sister - made her feel guilty and at the same time fearful that something would happen to them because of who she was. But even if the situation was hard in the world of magic, the girl would never wish to have been born "normal", being a witch was part of her essence and even if it was painful, Lily would never give up being herself.

Deep in thought, she was taken out of her daydreams by an insistent noise to her left. Turning her face to the window, she saw a beautiful and unknown church owl carrying a letter and looking at her with bright, intelligent eyes.

She opened the window and the brown-colored bird entered the room with blue walls that was hers, after dropping the letter on her lap, it flew until it landed on the desk and gracefully dodged the parchment and inkwell there, after conjuring water in a small bowl for the animal, she opened the shipment already knowing whose it was. She laughed lightly as she read the letter sent by her best friend.

_Dear Lils._

_I know i've promised to send a detailed letter in the first week of the summer, but i was grounded on full vacation because mum caught me talking animatedly with a boy who was staying close to us. Injustice is little to describe what I went through! But, i must confess that it was worth it, because the "conversation" was very interesting, by the way._

_Portugal is just amazing! The delicious food and the charming people... Dad dragged me to a wizarding museum and i remembered you, i confess i almost drooled over the entire tour. But our guide was just perfect and it was worth the sacrifice to see him move that beautiful mouth for me... Even if it was to talk about the elf uprising of 1530!_

_I really hope your holidays are as lively as mine! Don't you dare whine around the corner because of that Diggory asshole, hun. That little shit doesn't deserve you and afterall it's good that he have moved away just before you became more serious and the hurt was even greater._

_Anyway, you must remember what i told you on the train, do not let yourself be overwhelmed by what others think, you are the most incredible witch in the world, Lils, and if that arse is blind enough not to see that it is not worth it to feel bad for him, he's just a big prick! _

_Now changing the subject because I don't like to talk about crap... I know you're not in the mood lately, but it's her birthday and Alice would be hurt if you didn't go, so, drama queen, dress up to impress, held this redhead of yours high and go back to being the wonderful Lily Evans that i love so much. _

_See you at the party! _

_Love, Lene._

_Ps: I mean it, Lily. If you shed another tear for that pile of dragon shit i'll strangle you._

Still smiling and with her mood considerably improved by Marlene's letter, she went to the desk, dipped her pen and saw the owl watching her patiently.

_Dear Lene._

_I really can imagine how profitable your "conversation" was! I am surprised that you were so careless that you were caught making out with this boy, but i assume your attention was on something else!_

_I have already read briefly about the very old Lusitanian magic and i would love to see it up close._

_I prefer not to think about this idiot Diggory anymore, Lene. I feel sorry only for the poor girl who is now with him._

_My vacation is going by too slowly beside Petunia and her endless teasing, but i hope to endure it until the beginning of the school year as she will be traveling to Vernon's parents' farm._

_Don't worry, i'm not crazy about missing this party and being bad with Alice. I'm even going to buy her a gift this afternoon (she already sent four letters just to remind me to go to her birthday)._

_Enjoy the rest of your gimmicks, but beware, huh? All we don't need now is a baby McKinnon!_

_With love and hoping not to become auntie yet, Lils._

Soon the owl was already disappearing on the horizon with her response, she heard an engine noise and cheerfully spotted Dursley's gray and lifeless car pulling up the tree-lined street, taking him and the arrogance in person far away from her and her full belly of ice cream.

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she saw the damage from her crying attack from minutes ago. She grimaced to herself.

"Enough crying for those who are not worth a single sicle, Lily!", she shouted to herself aloud. After a cold shower to ward off the light heat of the sunny day, she put on a loose dress and after picking up her purse and wand apparated from Surrey directly to central London. Lily loved to wander around the city alone, after Vernon started going to her house daily and the aversion to her became multiplied by two it had almost become a hobby.

Because Alice didn't know much about muggles and simply loved the non-magical items that her friend talked about so much, Lily thought of something to give her.

She ended up entering the nearest muggle bookstore simply for familiarity and leafing through some books in the classics section, when she spotted one with a turquoise hardcover and gold letters, smiled and took it off the shelf. It was more expensive than she imagined, but it was worth it sorry, especially since unlike Lene, Ali liked to read. Maybe not as much as Evans, but she did.

Already in the Diagon Alley, she walked aimlessly, just watching people in such familiar clothes pass by. She entered Madame Malkin and took a look at the new models, she knew that this year there would be a prom, but she had no desire to buy her robes yet.

Passing through the window of the Quidditch shop, she could vaguely notice some familiar heads inside, one of them dark-haired and purposefully messy. She quickened her pace towards the leaky cauldron.

"Frankly, Prongs! don't make me laugh, of course this Cleansweep is much better than that Flyweather you have, mate. ", Sirius Black mocked his friend as they analyzed the broom on display.

"Whatever, Padfoot.", he muttered absently, he could have sworn that when he turned his face to the glass of the store he had caught a glimpse of familiar dark red threads.

"Anyway, be happy that you have a Flyweather, it was the best of last year and it flies incredibly well even without the other's automatic gearbox.", Peter Pettigrew said. He didn't play Quidditch, but he understood the subject minimally due to living together with the other two.

"Don't start with that one you too, Wormtail.", Black rolled his eyes. His almost curly hair fell longer than the others, the smug smile made it clear that he already had the discussion won. Soon, the two continued the debate, while James Potter was still looking thoughtfully outside the window.

After a few minutes, when Peter had already said goodbye to the them, Potter and Black made their way to the Florean Fortescue.

"Moony still hasn't replied to my last letter. I wrote to his mother, she said that he is more tired in the last few days. I thought that dork was going to visit us this summer.", Sirius said sitting under one of the shaded tables, since the fifth year he lived with the Potter in his mansion. After fifteen years, he finally put an end to his prejudiced family and its dark history, packing and leaving surrounded by his mother's screams and curses disinheriting him were vague and almost totally memories clouded by his new life alongside the Potter.

"He'll be fine, even after years he still insists on guarding himself, let Remus breathe. I assure you that he will go to Alice's party.", James said while adjusting his glasses on his nose.

Sirius smiled when a witch of about twenty years of age served them. The friend just laughed and shook his head at the other's flirtation.

"You never really take a break, huh, dog?", his tone was amused.

"I'm alive, why! You just say that because you're crammed by your little redhead, Prongs ..."

"Speaking of her, i think I saw her earlier in the shop window. She ran like she was running from Dementors.", he took a spoonful.

"Don't even tell me, the little one is almost a professional runner. On the last day of classes she ran from Diggory and got into the carriage so fast that if we hadn't bumped i would have thought it was a walking torch hanging around.", Sirius swallowed his cherry and then stole his friend's.

James looked at him without understanding.

"I know that Diggory isn't that kind of a vision, but for her to run like that he could only have done something very serious, who knows he didn't tear up a book in front of her or something, or who knows, she did run from his frog face. ", he made fun. Both laughed.

"Actually, i think it was more serious, i could be wrong, but i saw it at a glance and it looked like Evans was crying.", Black stopped to remember the scene a few weeks ago.

James immediately broke his smile and his face took on a more serious tone.

"Did Diggory make her cry?", he sat up straight.

"I don't know if he exactly, but she seemed to be in a hurry to avoid contact. Although i am not surprised that the bugger would said something to the girl and offended her, you know about his fame for having a high nose, he certainly said some blunder. ", Padfoot raised his eyebrows and started eating again.

"Who knows if the two broke up. Maybe there's still hope for you, my dear deer.", Sirius ponders with good humor.

James stopped to assess the situation, rumors that Lily Evans and Amus Diggory were almost dating bubbled up the halls at the end of the school year. While that didn't stop him from occasionally flirting and taking a little of her already limited patience, he had stayed visibly affected by their "almost courtship". It was enough to add that Potter and Amus did not peck, and that was mainly because of Quidditch, but at the top of the list was now Lily Evans. He knew he was not a saint, but someone like Diggory definitely didn't deserve Lily.

When he saw them walking too much together through Hogsmead, his spirits fell precipitously and he no longer had the heart to go to Zonko's with the other three friends. The rumour was that Diggory was officially dating and had already planned to introduce the girl to his parents in the summer, and since he heard this gossip he was sure that the girl was the beautiful redhead with green eyes he had tried so hard to win over.

Totally discouraged by this news, to everyone's surprise he started avoiding her outright and went back to go out with other girls, nothing serious, though it was a habit he had abandoned in the middle of the fourth year when he began to see Lily in another way. Now he had only snogged in the meantime with a few girls. In fact, his fame sometimes passed before his deeds, everyone believed that he had shagged with more than half the female population of the school, but that was nothing more than rumors. Sirius on the other hand ...

Even after the decision to leave her alone - since she was supposed to be dating - his head was always in the know-it-all redhead. To his contentment, none of the blokes tried to meddle in this change in his behavior. Sirius just laughed and said some of his usual barbarities, Peter shrugged and Remus cast him significant looks from time to time, but he did not insist otherwise on the matter for now.

"Diggory is a sucker, Lily would soon take notice of this and want to get away from him anyway.", he said seriously, although the old flame in his chest lit up again. He was visibly more excited than he was days ago.

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh and looked at him cynically.

"You don't have to hide your satisfaction, Prongs. I'm sure our little Lilster will be very happy to know that her number one stalker has returned."

James laughed as he spooned the sundae. Clearly more humorous. Although the idea of Frog faced Diggory making the stressed Evans cry made him furious, he saw a ray of hope in the air. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, after all!

"I'm going to take it easy this time, Pads. Respect her space and try not to be an asshole.", he perked up while filling his mouth with ice cream.

"That is a difficult mission... I just want to see when she gives you another cute one." - he sang with amusement.

"What a pessimistic mind, pal. Is this all about Lene's abstinence? And me thinking you weren't tied up, huh?", he laughed when he saw Sirius frown.

"Unlike you and your epic love with your red lady, Lene and i have a purely physical relationship, with no commitment whatsoever and in which both win.", he ignored his friend's mocking laugh.

"Oh, okay and Snape washes his hair with the essence of wildflowers.", James cooed. Sirius retaliated with an acid comment about how it was easier for Dumbledore to become a professional tango dancer than Evans wanted to go out with him, James by itself it returned that if Sirius was not getting involved with Marlene, McGonagall would become a lyrical singer. And so they spent the rest of that sunny day. James and now Sirius' considerate parents - being great aurors, were barely at home and it was kind of melancholy to stay in that huge place knowing they were on a mission, even though they had each other as company and also with the Potter family elf always wandering around the house humming witch songs.

It was strange times, it was possible to predict the storm that was coming and even if some still denied the facts, one thing was certain: the evil was lurking.

* * *

Awn, our little prongsie, guys...

_Lilster56


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__don't own this characteres or this world or... Nothing actually. _

_**A/N: **__the title of this chapter is really weird, but nothing else came to mind so... _

**Chapter 2: Through Brooms and Jelly**

* * *

Lily looked at the panda bear prints on her socks and snorted, this was probably the hottest day of that late summer, and even with all the sweat she loved to sleep with those oddly shaped pieces of fabric covering her fingers. Abnormally late at home because of her friend Alice's birthday party, even though she didn't drink and even left earlier than most, she was still there in time to see Marlene climb up to the kitchen table and be taken away by Remus before she could remove her clothes. Just like seeing Sirius Black whisper maliciously on the neck of a tall blonde and James Potter talking to some girls at random and friends, their eyes met a few times, but nothing happened, it was still strange how he ignored her lately.

The bedside clock struck more than one in the afternoon when she finally got up from bed. She went down in socks and a loose T-shirt to the small, yellowish kitchen, the house was empty and slightly stuffy. Her father, Henry Evans, had traveled along with her older sister and her fiance, which basically meant no disturbance for the rest of the day.

Regardless of the time, she lazily passed the jelly on the toast and picked up an orange juice in the refrigerator. It was her last day of vacation and being able to spend it without having to put up with the bore of the firstborn was almost a godsend.

After procrastinating as much as she could in front of the television, she finally decided to go upstairs to pack her trunk. As she passed into her room at the end of the hall, the door to her parents' bedroom, which was just leaning open, opened a small crack. The light coming from the rolled-up curtains window illuminated her feet covered in children's socks and for a second she forgot what she was going to do and, feeding a recent custom, entered slowly and almost sneakily.

The room was not very large, as were the other three that the house had. The bed had an antique headboard carved in wood that mimicked the design of an oak tree, and that since she was a little girl-when she ran to sleep clinging to her mother- reminded her of a princess' bed. The walls were covered with flowered paper with shades of red that matched the furniture and the white and embroidered bedspread. Everything there reminded her of childhood and warmth, even the strong smell of furniture polish and mothballs in the dark wood closet that she knew was a wedding gift.

Facing the door and almost leaning against the opposite wall was the old sewing mannequin, in it her mother's favorite party dress, dark green of soft and light fabric. Henry tried to disguise it, but she knew he used to put the clothes on the mannequin before going to work and that he changed them every day, Petunia probably knew it too, but she either didn't care or didn't want to upset her father. Anyway, even if she didn't think it was exactly a healthy behavior, Lily knew he had a right to deal with the loss any way he wanted.

Opening the wardrobe with a dry creak, she came across the different colors and textures of her mother's other clothes. She took out a random piece and sat on the fluffy mattress. Rose Evans had died almost ten months ago from a heart disease, this was the first year that she would not take her daughter to the station to board for Hogwarts.

When the news of her passing reached the girl's ears at school the world seemed to collapse at once, Dumbledore was the one who broke the news to her in his office and allowed Lily to stay with her family for the rest of the week. When she returned for the funeral, Petunia seemed to be even more distant from her and her father was in a state of sadness so deep that even his eyes seemed dead when trying to talk to him, to ease the situation, she spent her days at home organizing the clothes of her mother-Henry refused to donate them, trying to get him to eat properly and still with virtually no success trying to have a conversation of more than three sentences with her sister. Some tears fell as she watched the favorite reading chair of her mother in the corner of the room, the golden light of the sun illuminated and made the dust in the sultry air swing almost beautifully on her green upholstery, being strong had cost Lily Evans a lot lately, she had never felt so lonely in all of her life.

James tilted the broom toward the ground as he felt the brief, comforting warmth of the late afternoon sun burning the back of his neck. The wind had done the job of messing up his strands even more - not that he himself didn't do it almost compulsively.

He walked in the back door, still sweaty, and saw Sirius devouring a huge chicken sandwich while his mother mumbled how badly he had been eating for the past few days. He rolled his eyes at that scene while laughing lightly and definitely entered the room.

"James!", who in turn captured an extremely red apple with his free hand.

"How many times do i have to tell you to clean your shoes before entering?!", Euphemia's voice had an amused air after all, as she wiped the dirt trail her son had brought inside with her wand, pointing it at his shoes and also removing the dirt on them, a light summer rain had rewarded the inhabitants of southeastern England that afternoon and a thin layer of mud had formed around the Potter grounds.

He mumbled an unrepentant excuse as he took a bite of the fruit and laughed.

"I'm glad i only have two of you to take care of, if we had more children i would probably be in the insane ward of !", she hissed in amusement, waving elegantly at a silver tureen with sandwiches, which rested lightly on the shiny, polished kitchen table, and then a glass jar and golden handle containing pumpkin juice did the same. his words, they were quite used to Mrs. Potter treating them like ten-year-old boys.

"The way you say it make it looks like we're a pair of cornish pixies, mum.", James grimaced.

She rolled her eyes before smirking and crossing her arms.

"I know the children i have, darling... Now, you try to sit that cute bottom of yours next to Sirius and have your lunch.", an elve entered the kitchen in silence.

"Mum! Don't talk about my arse, that's the strangest thing.", but still he sat down next to the other and tried to choose the best stuffed bread.

"Assuming that i made you and that i spent more than twenty hours in labor, i can talk about as much of you as i want, James."

Sirius laughed heartily, while the other winced.

"I doubt you would talk to your favorite like that.", he hesitated and put pumpkin juice in the glass in front of him.

"Oh, dear... you know that my preference for Sirius doesn't stop me from loving you too.", she and Black burst out laughing with James' disgusted face. "Although not as much as i love him, but there is room for the both of you.", she said as she poured more juice into the cup of her adoptive son.

"Please, someone tell me a woman that this fool can't trick." - he joked. He filled his mouth with homemade bread again.

"That's not fair, i prefer Sirius too and i'm not a woman.", Fleamont came into the kitchen and into the conversation. He took a sandwich from the tray and put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Monty! it's for the boys, you ravenous! "- she joked.

"I very much doubt that these two would die from the lack of a sandwich, honey.", he tried to speak with his mouth full and took another rebuke from her. In many aspects of his personality, Mr. Potter was similar to his son.

The Potter couple was already much older than their middle-aged features appeared, they were each more than seventy years old. However, the magic blood made them look much younger. James had been a risky but highly anticipated pregnancy, both with some white hair, his mother had a hairstyle that James himself would define as very motherly, her straight dark hair had a cut on her shoulders. His father, with an almost gray and sitting on his head hair, did not remember the unruly hair of the young wizard.

"Answering your question, my dear young man. There is a single girl i would never dare to court.", Sirius spoke pompously.

"And who would be that blessed by Merlin?", Fleamont joked. Everyone laughed.

Sirius smiled devilishly.

"I would never dare try anything with James' redhead, of course.", he put the food down briefly.

"Oh, Evans, right? The way he talks about this girl, i don't know how they are not engaged yet.", Euphemia laughed. The young love ...

"Mum, I don't know if you know what it means to keep a secret. But that specifically includes talking about it in front of other people.", Sirius looked disbelieving and stifling a laugh at his best friend's response.

"For the love of Merlin's left ball, Prongs! Even the Hogwarts paintings already know of your love for Lily.", the other spoke.

"Imagine how much this poor innocent girl doesn't have to put up with then.", made fun, while his wife laughed with him.

"It's always good to be able to count on family support, y'know.", he mumbled to his own food, while Sirius carefully detailed to his parents the time James closed off an entire corridor in the east wing of the second floor with greenish goo only to ask the girl out.

Later, after taking a shower and still with damp hair, he finished putting his shirt over his head when his bedroom door was opened unceremoniously. Which was nothing more than natural when it came to who it was, Sirius threw himself on the big, comfortable bed.

"Have you packed?", even though he didn't seem really interested.

"I haven't started yet.", Potter waved his wand with a summoning spell and soon a muggle band's record was in his hand. "What about you?", he added.

"I don't even know where my trunk is.", Sirius said sincerely. A song by a really good American band, wich he didn't remember the name, started playing.

Fleamont and Euphemia had gone on a mission a few minutes ago, this time they would not be taking them to the station to board.

"Man, i still can't believe you were appointed as head boy." - Black joked, fiddling with the shiny badge of his friend who was at his side.

"Do you think Moony was upset?", he picked up his trunk in the corner of the room and started picking clothes at random.

"I don't think so, but on second thought it makes sense for you to be named after what happened to Snape.", his voice was serious, almost extinguished with emotions when he mentioned the time he urged Severus Snape to go to the shrieking shack in a full moon.

James learned of it from his friend and managed to get the Slytherin out of there, but not before he saw Remus in his werewolf form and the case of the near attack was reported to Dumbledore, irritated by his friend's achievement, the marauders spent a time apart, a fact that seemed to affect the balance of the whole school for a while. What Sirius had done could have caused Lupin to be expelled, to have him arrested, to have him bite someone else - which in turn was obviously illegal - Snape could have died and that was a fact.

Even after the relationship was redone this matter was still delicate and the fight between the three friends still echoed in their ears, they said many things that would make them regret it later ... despite that, when they finally spoke again their connection seemed still stronger, Sirius felt extremely guilty and regretful all the time he stayed away from the fear that he really wasn't that different from his biological family left him unable to sleep at night and though he knew it would be a question to accompany him for the rest of his life, he was immensely relieved and happy that in the end his friends did not think that of him.

"Remus already has a lot to worry about in life, i guarantee he is happy for you, relax.", Black rolls his eyes and lies down on his friend's bed after finishing the sentence.

"I bet i know who was appointed to head girl, none other than the smartest little flower at Hogwarts.", Sirus laughs.

James accompanies him in laughter without saying anything. That Lily Evans would be named anyway was almost a certainty, besides being very hardworking she was the typical model student of the teachers and certainly deserved that appointment.

He continued to try to organize his things, Sirius, already bored, took the daily Prophet's copy of the day he had taken after Mr. Potter and began to pass his eyes without much will, until a news in particular draws his attention.

"Do you remember Jada Irving, right?", Padfoot speaks as he folds the newspaper and sits on the bed.

After quickly forcing his memory while folding-not quite-a bluish shirt, Potter undoes his thoughtful grimace and exclaims at the memory.

"Ah yes, of course i remember, her father is a second cousin of mine, i have seen her once or twice at school and at Hogsmead ... but what about her?", the first logical thought was that the naughty dog was already running after the girl.

"Apparently she and Diggory are on their way to the altar.", he comments in a falsely sympathetic way while extending the news section to his friend.

James picks up the newspaper after dropping his clothes anyway in his suitcase and raises his eyebrows surprised to see a big picture of the happy couple right on the front page. They were apparently at an engagement party, the boy wore dark and elegant robes and displayed a genuinely proud smile as he posed, his self in the photo unconsciously straightened the fabric of his clothes and looked a little restless, the girl, of medium height with a pretty face and fine features, had extremely straight hair and her light clothes seemed to match the expression of anxiety she displayed when she looked uncertainly at her future husband and smiled a little at the photographer, she seemed legitimately embarrassed to move in the photo as if she were afraid to make any sudden movements.

"The honorable house of Diggory and the excellent house of Irving are pleased to communicate the marital bond of their children and the union of their families ... I don't believe that, so it's true! Diggory and Lily have nothing left with each other.", he couldn't hide his excitement when he read that wedding news. He had seen the redhead for the last time at Alice Knight's party - who, just like Marlene played on the Gryffindor team and had been friends with him, at the party he had controlled himself with all his might not to go ,until then, talk to her, determined to only take the first step of his plan for that school year by making sure she was no longer involved with Diggory.

"That must have been why she went out crying like that, his family probably forbade the relationship and imposed a pureblood girl on him. I say that because I know the Diggory family well and they are all unpalatable.", Sirius added while James was still reading the interview given by the couple with curiosity.

Just the possibility that someone might not like Lily or at least pass over her by someone else seemed absurd to him. Diggory was really an imbecile.

"Certainly a paid article in the newspaper, Richmond Diggory no longer has all that prestige, i bet whatever you want that he made his son marry because of the Irving's gold.", commented, leaving the prophet close to Padfoot's outstretched legs.

"In any case, it seems like the mission to give a daughter-in-law to Euphemia Potter is still on.", Sirius laughs alone at the joke and receives a suggestive look from the boy with the glasses.

"Not only it is, but is also in full swing right now, my friend.", he closes the trunk with a wave of his wand and gives a dreamy and distracted laugh.

"I don't know if i should laugh or if i should cry with your perseverance, Prongs. Maybe laugh now while you're still in the mood to deal with Evans' wrath. "

The Potter's heir smiles in a relaxed way as he opens the bedroom door.

"Lily is going to have Potter as her last name, Pad, write down what i'm telling you.", he went out to make _Merlin-knows-what_ and left the other one laughing.

"Until then, it is easier for her to just take off your eyeballs, Prongsie.", he said getting up to accompany him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, I don't own nothing here... _

_**A/N: **__There's something about this song that's just too catchy for me to cope. _

**Chapter 3: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts**

* * *

"I want to see your courage in front of Mrs. Euphemia, Padfoot.", James provokes amusing himself with the possible misfortune of his friend.

"I don't know what can go wrong, i mean... she jinx me or make a disappearance on the bike is even mild. But, I just need to worry about the consequences for Christmas, so for now I'm fine.", he tries to console himself.

"Hope you don't get a howler in the meantime, mate.", Potter laughs out loud at the astonishment that pervades Black's face for brief seconds. The two had just arrived at the station, each now pushing their cart with a trunk.

The night before boarding King's Cross they were both talking during dinner, when an owl suddenly burst out of the open kitchen window and landed with a crash, knocking over the soup bowl that the little family elf was carrying. Sirius captured the letter in his hands, anxious and without even saying a word to the other one he just went out smiling on his broom. James was woken up at dawn by insistent jerks and was still staring at sleep to the garden at the back of the house. In front was a huge black motorcycle with large, well-lit headlights.

"She wouldn't do that ... I think.", Sirius speaks uncertainly and winces in concern. He quickly dodges a distracted girl who was standing near the pillar.

"Enjoy the last few months of your life, my friend!", laughs, resting his forearms on the handle of the luggage carrier and adjusting the glasses that slide down his nose.

Although she was a competent auror, Euphemia Potter had a unique implication with Muggle motorcycles and cars, she didn't think they were safe. With James still making fun of his friend, the two crossed the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten and boarded for the final year as students at Hogwarts.

A few meters away near the bathroom corridor, a blond, middle-aged man and a teenage girl with red hair were saying goodbye.

"Are you sure you turned off the kettle, Dad?"

"I do, darling."

"Did the garage close properly? Did you give water to the plants? I left what was left over from last night's dinner in the fridge, just heat it up, okay?"

Henry Evans laughs lightly at the girl's concern.

"Yes, Lily, relax a little, everything will be alright, I survived these months without you didn't i?", he jokes, making her fold her arms and smile sideways. The good mood returning to her father's personality was a good one in fact, the stage of mourning that he had been in for some time was much more worrying.

"Old pizza and frozen market food, Dad... " , she smiled complacently at what he called a meal. Henry didn't know how to do anything but tea in the kitchen. Petunia used to cook sometimes, but now with her engagement she spent the day working out random things for the wedding at Vernon's apartment.

"No more eating junk at work, huh? Look, if I ask Mrs. Skam later, she'll tell me everything.", the redhead threatened with amusement.

Mr. Evans was a respected and highly sought after lawyer in his midst, he worked with a few more associates in a downtown office and Ms. Skam was a friendly and kind woman of about sixty who had been his personal secretary for many years, and whenever Lily came to visit her father as a child she would give her brownie and hidden ice cream.

"I'm going to eat my vegetables and just eat fruit between meals, then, Captain.", he laughed at the girl's serious face, it was almost the same as his late Rose did to scold him. A pang in his chest when he almost remembered her it did undo the smile.

Lily laughed and joined the wave.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

She held out her hand to him. It was an old custom when the youngest asked him for something, her favorite movie / book was Mary Poppins, and whenever his daughter was sad the two got together to watch it in the old family videotape- later with the brand new VCR set he bought just before she joined Hogwarts in 1971- that ended up becoming her thing with her father since she was a little girl.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

He shook the youngest girl's palm as if in a business deal. He smiled at his daughter, he didn't know what would become of himself without her always so present, Lily was just like his mother without a doubt.

They were hugged to the wall, looking more solid than ever, and in which the girl would disappear in an instant towards the school of witchcraft.

"Have a good year, Lilykins, don't forget to write.", he smiled with that old nickname he hadn't called her in a long time.

" I won't, give Tuney a kiss for me."

"I will, i'll say that you sent a hug too.", it was sad to talk about the older one as if she couldn't go and say goodbye to her sister. In fact, Petunia just didn't want to.

A tight hug and a kiss on the youngest forehead. Soon the lonely man was saying goodbye to her for another year. Despite everything, he was happy to know that Lils had her own life to live, even though he didn't understand many things from her world he knew with absolute certainty that the girl would be an extraordinary witch in whatever she was going to do.

Now in the cabin before the train started to leave, Lene and Doe were already talking about everyone.

"But of course this cannot be considered as third base, Dorcas.", Marlene rolls her eyes and bores the page of the Witches' Weekly.

"But it's obvious that it is third base, Lene! Tell me, if the first is snogging, the second hand on the breasts... that is almost fourth!", the other exclaims as she braids her long hair in a tone of dark blond.

Lily snorted tired of that conversation without a floor or edge, Alice had gone after her boyfriend in the first cabins and left her alone with those two depraved.

"What about you, Lily? Did you move from base with Preston Dempsey?", Marlene teases, throwing the magazine aside and leaving Meadows to sit next to Evans.

Just at the mention of that name Lily felt herself blush almost immediately.

"Who is Preston Dempsey?", Dorcas chuckles conspiratorially and jumps to her friend's left side. "Don't tell me that is_ the bloke's_ name?!", the girl widens her eyes and almost lets her jaw drop in surprise.

"If it is! Lily say it, right, Lils?", the brunette provokes with a malicious voice.

"I bet she took good advantage of this Preston guy, Lene ...", Dorcas adds with an even more vicious voice.

"Do you want to stop this nonsense ?!", with a scarlet face and furrowed brows, the redhead tries to change the subject. Dempsey had been her first time, a brief courtship and the girl's first kiss too, they ended up being together for just a month, but besides repenting a lot because she didn't like the experience she didn't really like him, it was a silly little attraction that after the strange and even comical loss of virginity, it was totally ruined.

"Okay, okay, let's leave our lil' carrot in peace, Dorcas, not everyone has the privilege of sleeping with a handsome tasty portuguese.", Marlene practically spells every letter of the last laughs and Lily calm down.

"So tell me, was this portuguese man really well endowed?", the blond one approaches as in a collective whisper. Dorcas was raised by a single mother, a militant convinced for the rights of women who had suffered a lot because of the prejudice of their extremely paternalistic society, she was a supporter of the movement to spread love and free sex. Therefore, the Gryffindor was raised in a home totally free of prejudices and taboos, suffice it to say that the girl expressed her sexuality very well, thank you very much.

Marlene chuckled and prepared to tell her friends, but she quickly fell silent when a jumble of female voices approached the glass door. Four sixth-year Ravenclaws were talking in a lively conversation about something, one of them had her right hand outstretched tô the others, she seemed to be showing them something on her fingers. Jada took a quick look inside the cabin, her smile fading when she saw Lily, but she didn't stop walking while the tall, curly-haired girl on her left chattered about lace towels and flower arrangements.

A sepulchral silence ensued, the amusement in Lene's face seemed to be gone and Dorcas' eyes were no longer filled with expectation. Lily however cared little for the size of the stone given to Irving by Diggory, much less if even two of her best friends were looking at her cautiously now as if she were made of glass, as if she were going to burst into tears at the content of their marriage story. She had never really liked Amus.

"I don't know if this guy was well endowed, but due to Dempsey's size he seemed to have taken a long ice bath.", she says as the two of her best friends look at each other in surprise and happy, before jumping over Lils screaming and partying. She was back after all!

Twenty minutes after the red locomotive left the station, with her muggle clothing already replaced by the uniform, Lily tied her hair in a firm ponytail and headed for the prefect car. The corridor was deserted and the landscape now came down to pastures and tall grass. Here and there a cow appeared eating grass near the train line.

"So the drunken goblin said to the one-legged vampire... I won't tell them anything if you don't."

She could clearly hear the loud laughter that followed the end of the apparently infamous joke as she finished opening the door. But that voice ... _no, it must be a mistake, it has to be._

There was a group of about six prefects gathered around someone in order to cover that person's body almost completely. However, she didn't even have to look a second time to recognize that ridiculously messy hair. The side conversations were still going on together with some giggles coming especially from two Hufflepuff and Gryffindor prefects. With only the sound of the door closing, Evans made everyone turn to her and quickly the environment changed, the students dispersed from the small wheel and they talked more discreetly with each other, she stared at Potter a few meters away, the boy smiled when he saw her and started to approach. A singular glow in his chest caught her attention and the girl was shocked.

It was a badge just like hers. James Potter was the Head Boy.

"Even more beautiful than i remembered, Lily.", he approaches with the corners of his mouth slightly drawn in as if he wants to laugh at something.

He had obviously noticed the look of astonishment on her greenish irises.

Recovering from the shock, Lily cleared her throat weakly and redid the famous mask of indifference that she wore almost exclusively for the Gryffindor captain.

"It's Evans for you, Potter.", she crossed her arms and assessed him from top to bottom, almost as if she expected this to be another of his embarrassing games with Black.

With a smile from ear to ear as if she had just declared swears of love to him, James nervously stirred his hair-pause for Lily to roll her eyes-and looked at her with some expectation in his posture.

"Glad to see me, i know. You see, Lily, that now the two of us are going to have to work together on head duty... isn't life funny? ", he put his hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes, still smiling, as if he were really thinking about it.

"Ironic, strange, scathing, cruel ... everything but funny, Potter.", she pointed out with a fake friendly smile, inside she was almost screaming with rage.

Euphemia's son laughs at the way she managed to look even shorter when she was irritated like that. Henry's daughter represses herself for winding up Potter's bullshit, though she is more internally wondering why sometimes she feels so immensely uncomfortable even to speak, affected by his presence. Even so, it wasn't as if she deliberately didn't like the catcher, she just didn't like what he did to her ... it was too complicated and she would really prefer not to go into that subject further.

"I missed you too, red.", he displays an expression of pure amusement.

_Argh!_

She snorted mentally.

"Let's get this started before i lose my share of the day's patience with you, Potter.", she turns away from him, insisting on giving due emphasis to his surname as a way of treating the boy, he is shaken by the surly aura from her.

As she gathers the rest of the prefects together with James to divide the rounds, she watches him more closely. She finds herself distracted by the discreet curve that his lips now move. Okay, she could live with herself admitting that he was very attractive and that _even if in a degrading way_, he affected her in one way or another, but it was human, huh? and all right for her until then, no one would ever know it through her own mouth, even if it passes quickly through her head that this is the year, either go crazy and say hello for a one-way ticket to or give in to Potter, and that last thing, Lily wouldn't even do it under the penalty of death!

Or at least, that's what she thought at that moment while taking her eyes off the boy and avoiding being caught in the act by himself while staring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__J. K. Rowling owns Sirius Black._

_**A/N:**__ and i wish i could... _

**Chapter 4: Quidditch Day**

* * *

"I still can't believe you just dumped Davis, Dorcas.", Marlene audibly chews her toast while reproaching her friend's attitudes.

"I didn't ditch him, Lene. What we had was just a little something and he was well aware of it.", Meadows defends herself while spearing a particularly large sausage with her fork.

"Poor thing ... remember when he asked Doe to go out all shy? I almost accepted myself in her place, so cute.", Alice sighs.

"I am giving it as a gift if you want, i have no vocation for dating.", the blonde says.

" Yeah, but for certain things you almost have too much ...", Marlene comments in a malicious voice and the three laugh in confabulation mode.

"And you, Lily, what do you think of that?", Alice nudges the fourth and last member of the conversation. However, Lily Evans is now practically falling asleep. The tiredness is so much that with a stronger nudge her hand slips from the chin and it ends up falling into the bowl with oatmeal that she has in front of her. The pasty content spreads both on the table and on the girl's clothes, not to mention part of her face.

"Wow, Lily, you look terrible."

"Tell me something i don't know yet, Dorcas.", she mumbles in a bad mood and still with her eyes closed, Marlene cleans up the damage with a wave of her wand and Alice just to make sure keeps her away from the bowl, the jar with juice and the tureen with soft yolk eggs.

"I didn't know that the rounds and reports with James were that interesting.", Mckinnon takes a sip of milk and looks at her friend with no curiosity whatsoever.

"So, do you mean that you're making up for lost sleep with James Potter?", Dorcas pretends to be scandalized. "Who knew that in a month of joint work you would get along so well, huh?"

"Before i have anything to do with Potter, Marlene here becomes a nun.", Lily grumbles, her head now resting on Knight's shoulder, her eyes are small greenish slits and her ears seem to be pressed against all that noise of dishes and cutlery made worse by the human conversation. The truth is that she was dealing with a strong insomnia crisis during the night for no specific reason.

"What's up, beauties?", Sirius' voice arrives with an enthusiastic tone.

"Nothing much, Dorcas just dumped the arse of yet another unsuspecting poor man and Lily slept over her breakfast.", Alice says.

"Who slept over her breakfast?", Remus asks arriving at the table, his normally white skin was even paler that day.

"Me..." - she looks up from Alice's shoulder and rubs her eyes tiredly before taking a sip of juice. Her thoughts were focused on mentalizing the warm bed that awaited her in the girls' dormitory. "Enlight me, why did i even have to go down?", she mutters yawning. Asking this to no one in particular.

"Because you love me and are going to watch while i munch on those sour Slytherins on the Quidditch pitch, Lils.", Marlene speaks visibly excited, both she and Alice already wore the uniform of the team.

"By the way, James went straight to the field when he woke up, you should only be missing in the locker room at such an hour.", Sirius points out as if he just remembered to give this message and fills his mouth with scrambled eggs.

"Fuck's sake, Sirius!", the brunette completely changes her mood while the boy shrugs her complaints and continues to eat ravenously. "Now that bugger won't even let us eat anymore!", she complains after getting up from the table and picking up one more toast.

"If I didn't know our dear captain I would say that he is in a bad mood today.", Alice comments by giving a quick kiss to her boyfriend and going after her friend. Frank, however, gets up five seconds later in order to go to the field soon.

Black and Lupin look at each other quickly after Knight's speech, Peter eats quietly and without talking to anyone, he seems too engrossed in his own thoughts to do so.

Lily moves discouragedly into the food, but ends up biting an unwillingly toast. The possibility of going to ask Madame Pomfrey for a potion to stay awake the rest of the day passes through her head.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, i need to go and _fraternize_ with the enemy over there.", Dorcas smiles at something beyond Pettigrew's back and everyone turns to look. A tall, dark-haired Slytherin waits a few meters before the door to the great hall.

"See you at the game, folks ... or not, don't wait for me!", hisses the crazy hippie before leaving her seat and going against the saying whose.

"The night was good by the way, huh?", Sirius comments with a smile stuck on his lips and looking at the redhead's undead face. He takes a nudge from Remus, but ignores him. Even Peter looks up at him .

"Spare me that rotten mind of yours, Black.", she rages without really looking at him.

"What a gratuitous aggression, Evans, needing a little love in that ol' heart, are we? ", he jokes.

"The only thing that i need now is a good night's sleep. ", she sighed, scratching both eyes in an attempt to keep them more open.

"I thought your problem with lack of sleep at night was over.", Lupin comments. He and Lily became very close due to the shared rounds, and in the middle of various subjects she had commented on her difficulty sleeping, this initiated shortly after her mother's death.

"Yeah, but it looks like I still have to deal with it.", she said feeling even more tired. The night was out of the question and since two in the morning she couldn't fall asleep. "And how's your little furry problem?", Sirius spits half the pumpkin juice in Peter's face when Lily turns to Remus and asks that.

The two laugh as the poor boy grumbles and picks up his wand, which is kept in his clothes soiled with the slightly orange liquid. Black still looks confused from one to the other.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you, it was at the time we were away.", he apologizes to his friend even though he doesn't act in real need. Lily also knew the reason for the fight, about what Sirius had done to Snape - the reason that led Black to being expelled from the Quidditch team, winning detentions for the rest of the previous year and the points lost, which led Gryffindor to lose in third place in the home cup.

"I didn't know you have told Lily.", comments, Pettigrew finally manages to clean himself.

"Remus didn't tell me anything, i added the dots ... the fact that he always disappeared at the full moon, that he always seemed a little sick at that time.", she adds.

"Very clever, ten points for Gryffindor, .", Sirius takes off, but from his smile she realizes that he was sincere, so she just smiles too in response. For Remus it was extremely important that he had Lily by his side when he fought with one of his best friends, especially when she revealed to him that she had known about his werewolf nature for over a year, to some extent naive nature it gave him hope about other people and how they would treat him if they also knew.

"It was Lily who advised me to ask Eugenia Foote to go out.", Remus added with a mischievous smile. The girl smiled and rolled her eyes as Padfoot frowned in curiosity at both of them. Peter -if it was possible- was even more quiet in his corner.

"I didn't know you were friends."

"We're not exactly, we have some things in common and whenever we see each other in the library we exchange a word or two about random nonsense.", she steals a sausage from Remus' plate, which he doesn't complain about. Foote and he had a brief relationship, which it didn't exactly turn out to be a serious courtship as they say, but it was quite intense for something that only lasted four and a half months. It was on a day of studies with the rascal that The redhead know-it-all discovered the intense exchange of looks between him and the Ravenclaw prefect, it was just a matter of making the bridge from there, both Lily and Eugenia were muggle-born, they both loved peach pie and hated coffee, as well as they liked to read, especially muggle and old novels, like "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. The Gryffindor then used the old one: _"Hi, do you know my friend Remus? "_

And it worked, it can be said that Eugenia was his first passion.

"Since you have all that talent as a wedplanner, you could help me too, my little flower.", Sirius says, the three-addendum Peter behind and without participating in the conversation- had left the great hall towards the Quidditch pitch, outside the castle.

"My gifts are only for relationships, Black. I don't intend to get into this little scheme of yours to pick up all the women on the planet between sixteen and thirty." , despite the real criticism she uses a light tone of joke. Lupine laughs.

"Firstly, you can consider sixteen to forty there, because i'd never past a little experience ... secondly, it is not just a scheme, dear, more respect! It is a lifestyle ...", the girl looks at him sarcastically as they cross the school grounds.

"A lifestyle? Oh, my." – she pretends admiration.

"It's almost a religion, if you want to know. Giving and receiving is my great philosophy of life, of course, I'm more experienced in the area of receiving ...", Peter and Remus laugh and Lily holds her chuckle.

"Very philanthropic on your part, Black."

"I try.", he uses a very cool voice and gives her a silly wink, she can't stand it and laughs out loud.

The four advance closer and closer to the destination, still laughing at the idiocy of the housemate, Lily realizes with fright a figure behind a tree about ten meters from them, with a closer look she soon realizes who it is, and with the boys still talking animatedly gives the excuse of having forgotten something in the dormitory - which could lead to a Quidditch game that would be so important - not even she knew how to say it - they nodded and Remus said he would keep her spot in the stands, she pretended to turn around and when they were already gone changed the way and headed for the grove.

As she approached, she realized that it was a different plant, a kind of mimosa with flowers of an almost fire-colored orange, which spiraled and swayed in the breeze, it must have been a magical species that she had never noticed there.

"I thought you had stopped spying on me, Severus.", she detected tiredness and a certain boredom in her own voice. Her ex-best friend had spent the entire sixth year in the corners spying on her, almost never trying to approach her, she felt sorry and even thought about pondering and getting closer to him, after a month, from painful it was inconvenient, after two it was annoying, when the school year was almost over it was just unbearable! apart from the fact that the words it still hurt her a lot and it was hard to forget or at least forgive something so serious after being told by someone so close.

"Now you've become a friend of Potter and his gang.", the level of mockery mixed with indignation was high.

"I don't think it concerns you, you don't have to know anything about my life.", she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed irritably. Is it possible that she would live the rest of her life with this hellish persecution?

"I knew I should have warned you more often, Potter is a bad influence, he doesn't deserve you, you can't be with him, Lily.", he takes another step closer, looks nervous and at the same time frightened, his gaze is slightly out of focus.

"I don't need you to take sides on what I should or shouldn't do, I can and I will do whatever I want because I am of age, vaccinated and owning myself!", her voice goes up two octaves when he speaks the last word. "As for Potter, I can only say that this is one more thing on the list of those that are none of your business."

"You'll regret it, Lily, listen to what I'm telling you.", he lower his voice, a shiver runs down the girl's spine.

"Are you threatening me by chance?", she narrows her eyes and looks at him with superiority, but inside she knew there was fear on her part. Snape was walking with a heavy barbell, sons of thoroughbreds who would not hesitate a minute to do something bad to someone like her.

"I'm warning you.", the voice calms down and she notices something stuck in his throat, as if he wanted to say something more, but couldn't.

She took a deep breath, some screams came forward on the field, they were introducing the players who would participate in the match.

"I really appreciate what we had as a child, Severus ... and that's why i ask you to leave me alone now, please, before i have to go to the headmaster."

"Would you complain to Dumbledore?", he is more surprised than hurt, at least by the looks of it.

"Live your life, leave mine alone.", she turned away without looking back and was rushed towards her place in the red and gold areas.

Remus waved to her, who thanked him for the reserved seat and sat down between him and Peter, they had just called all the Slytherin names. It didn't take long, and then the a teacher blew the whistle to start the game.

"Where's Black, anyway?", she asked looking around the people. At one point and after the disturbingly unusual conversation with Snape her tiredness had fled far away.

Remus just pointed ahead, at the figure of the friend next to McGonagall. Lily was so distracted that she hadn't even realized that Sirius was narrating the match.

"... and Gromitt finally sips for Ernestine and is a point for Gryffindor, people! Knight _queen- of-my-heart_ hits the bludger that narrowly misses the maniac face of Hannigan, Smith surpasses the silly man Brandon big nose. "

"Black!"

"Sorry, _McG_, force of the habit!", he apologizes in a falsely regretful voice and returns to narrate.

"How in the name of Merlin did he get that position?", Lily asks as everyone around her - including herself - laughs at his narration.

"Honestly? I think that even if it doesn't look like McGonagall likes him a lot.", Remus points to the professor, who even with a reproachful look seems strangely satisfied with what the student is doing.

Stopping laughing moments later and starting to really pay attention to the match, she spots a figure in red that flies so close to the stands that for a second she thought it was going to hit her face in the face.

After recovering from the shock, she was able to distinguish Potter's smile and wink as he turned to face her just before returning to the game.

"This friend of yours is trying to drive me crazy! ", Peter glanced over her and smiled slightly as if he knew something very secret, however, Moony just narrowed his eyes in a contemplative way and let out a discreet little laugh at the girl's speech. There was a secret bet between the other three about when and if James would be able to hook her heart. Remus was the most hopeful- because he was more friends with Evans-and said that she liked or at least was attracted to the boy, but that she did not want to admit it even to herself, Peter thought that James would have achieved nothing by the end of this year, who knows after Easter, but nothing too soon. Sirius said it would not be even three months after the beginning of classes for them to finally be together-one had already passed.

Watching him fly practically shoulder to shoulder with the Slytherin Captain, Luke Otterman, even from afar Lily could see the extreme concentration present in his eyes, a golden ray reflected the sun meters ahead and before the girl could even process that that had been the golden snitch, James was already advancing in that direction, the opponent followed his example. The game went on with everything and the Gryffindors were already ahead with more than one hundred points, a credit that is due to their great scorers, especially McKinnon, who was almost as obsessed and rigorous with training as Potter, now he passed through the players almost cutting zigzag on the broom.

Classes had started a full month ago. This time when Lily Evans and James Potter started a very peculiar relationship of head girl and head boy, they had to do the rounds, reports and meetings, so it was inevitable to spend time together and mainly alone. What at first scared and demotivated the girl a little, she didn't know what to expect from him being the two of them alone ... To her surprise, it was immensely better than she expected it to be, he was very funny and smart, that she already knew. But it was during the first round together in the east hall on the second floor that she realized for the first time that he managed to be truly shy - she was delighted and at the same time scolding herself when she saw him blush in front of her and fussing madly about his already messy hair - and very pleasant even. At first the two were a bit stuck in conversation, but after the first day it was almost impossible to close their mouths when the subject was coming up.

They had already talked about different things, for example when James was very surprised to learn that Lily had a sister because she never talked about Petunia.

"We are no longer close, she sees me more as a freak than as a sister to be honest.", even though her speech maintained the light tone of the conversation as they finished the reports in the prefects room, the boy saw a flash of bitterness pass through her eyes.

"With all due respect, but this sister of yours looks a lot like being a real pain in the arse.", the girl burst out laughing at the conclusion of Potter, and he smiled when he saw that he was managing to cheer her up, he loved seeing her laughing, her eyes were almost closed and she used to throw her head back when the laughter was really big.

From his place, Sirius continued the confused and hilarious narration.

"McKinnon goes through Travis again ... oh no! Protest! The slug guy manages to take possession of the quaffle in an extremely vile attitude against our beautiful and stunning Marlene, which I must say is especially jaw-dropping today ... ", he changes his voice from indignant to gallant and even Lene laughs from afar.

" !"

"And what about this now ?! Gromitt, you big dork! Practically handed the tray stitches to Hannigan! Although i must say that if i were facing this psychopath i'd fly away in terror too... "

"Restrain yourself, Black!"

"Potter pairs up with Otterman again in the quest for the snitch, Knight and Mckinnon are playing better than ever today, huh? love you girls! Smith is hit unbelievably by the bludger of one-eyed Lutterman, what I particularly think is pure frame is that at this moment one eye of our friend points to Hogsmead and the other to the forbidden forest, so it would be easier for Snape to wash his hair with the essence of wildflowers than this cross-eyed frog hitting a target! "

"Give it to me here, Sirius Black!"

"Under control, under control!", he hurries to fight for his post as a commentator. While the teacher insists that he control himself.

In the Gryffindor bleachers everyone laughs with Sirius.

At the mention of Snape, Lily almost immediately looks for him with her eyes on the opposing fans, even from a distance, she is almost absolutely sure that he is not there.

In the meantime, with the girl distracted and Sirius still struggling to continue the narration. James Potter in an incredibly fast maneuver gives a deep rant, almost touching the ground he practically lays his whole body on the broom and squeezing his eyes well behind the lenses of his glasses, raises his hand almost at the same time that the blond in green robes does. Their hands are close, but then, with an impulse to in front of him he can already feel his wings beating against his fingertips and it is only a matter of seconds for him to close his palm around the tiny winged ball and end the game.

The Gryffindor was victory punctuated by Sirius screaming for the last time:

"We won! take this, you suckers!"

The way back to the castle is full of conversation and laughter, Ravenclaw was cheering for the lions too, and Hufflepuff, though less effusive, also celebrated.

She went to meet her friends with the other marauders, but chose not to enter the locker room until Alice and Marlene left with James, Peter and Remus, who were mocking at something among themselves, probably Sirius, who was still getting scolded by Minerva out in the field...

She congratulated the three players, but without looking at any one in particular - she could feel Potter's gaze expectantly on her, a strange package ran through her stomach and she tried to keep her face forward.

"Nice cath.", she commented in the most unpretentious way possible just so he could hear, when they were already passing through the grand entrance to the lobby.

James smiled in response, he had spent much of the game looking away at a certain reddish hair, and had noticed that Lily too hardly took her eyes off him during the game.

When the small group approached the stairs, a confusion drew attention, a small crowd was standing around something. Being smaller and skinny, Alice infiltrated more easily and soon managed to spot the scene. The girl covered her mouth in horror...

As James tried to push a particularly tall boy's shoulder a little to see what it was all about, teachers began to come up among the students and send them away. Madame Pomfrey appeared with a bewitched stretcher, Marlene could see only one arm extended at a glance. It was only when Alice returned with some difficulty among the people-when some had already dispersed and the covered stretcher was already far away-that they finally knew what it was about.

"It was Eugenia Foote, it looks like she was attacked.", her eyes were even watery.

Everyone gaped.

"By what?", Remus was the most shocked.

"I don't know for sure, but she was very injured, cuts everywhere on her body... it was a spell, and a dark one without a doubt.", she said, looking scared just by contacting them.

Lily looked away, still impacted by the news, and saw a tall, very familiar black-haired person walking away quickly towards the dungeons.

With ice running down her spine, she thought about that possibility.

But Severus wouldn't do something like that, would he?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__i don't own Harry Potter (duh?) _

_**A/N: **__i'd like to see you guys leaving coments from time to time, y'know... _

**Chapter 5: Trick Or Drunkeness**

* * *

The fact that Eugenia Foote was attacked at the beginning of the school year shook not only the Ravenclaws. In October, the girl remained hospitalized at and for what her friends passed on to the other students interested in her improvement, she would still need recover from psychological damage as well.

Halloween couldn't have been more discouraging for Lily, aside from buying some candies at Honeydukes to send to her father, she had also received Tuney's wedding invitation, a pink and relatively large envelope with delicate golden details.

The ceremony was to take place in March and along with the pompous and beautiful paper there was only a small note.

_"Dad asked me, so you can bring a friend from school."_

The older woman's fine, small handwriting was there, Petunia had never even written a letter to her sister and even though she looked pathetic, Lily had been able to distinguish a certain kindness or empathy in the handwriting.

Okay, it could just be in her head and moreover a guest was always entitled to an escort ...

Still, Tuney sent the invitation herself, she might as well have asked her father to do it, including writing the note himself. But she had done it herself, and even if it was bullshit for her, it was something. She remembered that the mother was the one who was planning the wedding together with the daughter before, and that even though the eldest had made a face at the time, Lily had been considered as a bridemaid. Remembering that and also knowing that Petunia did not like her mother-in-law and vice-versa, the Gryffindor decided to take a chance and wrote to her sister, taking care not to seem so interested, although she was, in helping her with the wedding.

_Dear Petunia._

_I just received your invitation and I must say that it was really nice and the details are in very good taste._

_I don't want to go on too long, but act as I know a lot about your taste, I thought that if you happen to be in need of help with the organization of the wedding I could help you so that it doesn't get so overwhelmed._

_I hope you can answer me soon._

It became impersonal the way she intended, she thought about what to put in the end, she didn't want to put it just "attentively", but also didn't want to appear very affectionate knowing that the other would probably not even answer her.

She ended up signing only with Lily.

Walking arm in arm with Lene through the village, she saw Severus Snape walking with a group from his own home in the distance and she couldn't help noticing that after the Quidditch game he had apparently left her alone. She remembered Eugenia, and how Alice had described the deep cuts all over her body and later also only told the girls about Foote's look of fear and pain. The thought that Snape had something to do with it hadn't left her head, but she preferred not to share it with others. An investigation had been brought up by the Ministry regarding the cause of the accident, which in the opinion of all the students who saw the girl's mutilated body was just a joke, that was an attack and it was very clear.

Nobody said it out loud, but it was obvious what everyone thought ... it was because she was muggle-born, it was known among runners that the seventh-year Slytherins were mostly followers of this dark wizard that was at the moment on the run, but gaining many allies nonetheless.

The real party started after midnight, when the sound spells were released and only those from the fifth year upwards stayed in the Gryffindor common room. A bewitched record player now played, Sirius' handpicked Satisfaction song, he had a really appreciative muggle rock collection and loved The Rolling Stones like nobody else. He now held a bottle with an amber liquid inside and it was all smiles and dimples for Marlene Mckinnon, with whom he had been trying to snogg again since the victory party of Gryffindor on the Slytherins. The girl-who had also taken a few drinks-was looking at him with little interest, but even so her eyes insisted on wandering from side to side of that irritatingly handsome face.

Lene disguised as she could, but from a distance, Lily could see how much her best friend was tempted to give in to Black once again.

Boredom.

That was the word that best defined her at the moment. After shopping and the sumptuous dinner full of sweets in the great hall, she was full and ready to go up to the dorm to put her face on the soft pillow and sleep until the next morning and in fact tried to do it, spread out on the fluffy mattress and closed her eyes tight without even changing her old jeans or green sweater for pyjamas. But Dorcas, Alice and Marlene practically pushed her down the stairs when they saw her head almost drooling in the pillowcase.

But of course, not only her friends abandoned her in the middle of the common room full of students drinking, smoking and snogging, as they did it themselves ... Alice fit her mouth in Frank's before even a "hi", Dorcas was talking to a tall boy who was a year younger than them and in less than five minutes timed by Evans the two were already disappearing hand in hand, and now at that very moment Lene was whispering something in Sirius' ear, two milliseconds later they were swallowing like two desperate eels .

"Great.", it looked like she was acting as a third wheel for the whole room. She took a glass of the same liquid that Sirius was drinking and that was now abandoned on a table, took it all in one gulp - there were no more than five fingers on it actually.

It came down with a strong, bitter taste in her throat, she grimaced and put the glass back on the wooden table extremely well polished by the Hogwarts elves.

"Wow, Lily, I didn't know you were like that in Fire Whiskey!", James' voice sounds a few inches from her face, the music at that moment was louder and he had to almost shout it at the girl in his throat, he himself was holding another glass still full of the drink. It was clear that she had never drunk it before.

She would have opened her mouth to tell him to go comb monkeys and say he was supposed to call her Evans -as he always did lately at her request, even when they were in the middle of a pleasant conversation in the prefect's room-however, the taste was still on her tongue and as much as she got was a grimace like the ones she always made when she tasted yet another ill-fated lemonade attempt by her father. Two girls laughing like crazy hyenas towards two boys who were talking quietly in the darker back of the room crossed the head boy and girl path.

The second girl, a brunette with hair in perfectly shaped waves, accidentally bumped Lily's back, the girl was still trying to get through the terrible taste of álcool and with a bump forward she turned on the thick, square-heeled shoe that Alice had insisted that she wore since she had refused to change her clothes-and slammed her hand against Potter's Whiskey, which went straight to both their clothing, the smell was as strong as the taste.

James laughed at himself as he helped Lily up, holding her forearms with care, he laughed even more when he saw how her cheeks were almost even with the redness of the hair that fell over her forehead.

"I think you've had enough for today, red.", he frowned and looked at her with feigned rebuke, still a little embarrassed she burst out chuckling, both smelling of the drink and their clothes wet with alcohol. She burst out because it was extremely unlikely if it happens, she drinking and even getting a fake Potter lecture about it. And the two of them were about two or three minutes laughing at this idiocy, Lily still hadn't realized that she was still propped up on him with one arm, but when she finally did laughter ceased, she quickly removed her hand and took a shaky step back.

_A twisted pain... _

Apparently, in addition to giving them a bath with a sample of the best of Madame Rosmerta's stock, the brainless woman had still done her a favor by twisting her ankle. James helped her to the next table while the girl moaned in pain. As soon as her are touched the seat she removed the heel of her left foot and massaged the affected area.

"I would say that you are not highly recommended to drink again, you haven't even had a hangover and you're already feeling embarrassed.", he joked.

"I imagine you must be a drunk wonder then.", she laughs with some harshness and ties her hair on top of her head, stretches her leg on the seat cushion and takes a deep breath.

"I am a marvel at everything, my dear.", his voice momentarily recalls that of Sirius. Lily rolls her eyes in amusement.

"I'm not really questioning that fact to tell you the truth.", the future bruise starts to pulse strongly under her skin. The next day it would certainly be much worse, she would have to go to the hospital wing before breakfast .

James raises an amused eyebrow.

"Are you admitting that I'm perfect, then?", he smirked at her, who blinks and looks away from his eyes.

"No, I'm admitting that you think you're perfect, which is very different.", she narrows her eyes.

He just laughed and adjusted the glasses on his nose, it was incredible the need to hide any remnant of feeling or something that that girl had when it came to him, it was even seemed to be running from nobody more than herself.

"I love it when you do that."

"When i do what?"

"Deny any kind of connection with me, you are lying to yourself, Lily. ", he says everything in such a calm way and in the can that for almost half a minute she faces him practicing mouth open.

"If I had any doubts about your sanity it has just been dissolved, Potter." , her voice is bathed in disdain.

He smiled from ear to ear.

"It is always good to talk to you."

Lily narrowed her eyes even more and crossed her arms for him.

"I thought that at this hour you would be with your friends, clinging to a sixth-year-old near the drinks table maybe."

"Well, I consider you a friend of mine, though you don't do the same for me.", even if it wasn't a specific accusation it sounded very much as one. She swallowed and almost retorted what had been said, but thought better of it and concluded that not even she knew whether she considered him a friend or not.

The silence that had been established between them was compensated by the noise and loud sound of the environment. Soon, Remus and Sirius appeared, both laughing at the actual state of the last one, with an abnormally pink mouth and with a certain shine, he was with remnants of Marlene's lipstick to his own soul.

"Oi! my two favorite prefects, how are you doing ?!", due to the exaggeration in the joy / drunkenness, it seemed that Black hadn't seen them both in years.

"I'm doing incredibly well, you i suppose, were taken all the leftover stock.", James laughed when his friend sits on the edge of the empty seat next to him and gives him a hurt look.

"I didn't take anything, to prove that I'm a nice friend, I even brought a special bottle to the table for you lovebirds.", speaks in a lower tone, even if not that much. But Lily doesn't listen, Remus-completely sober and yet while talking to her about Professor Soughorn's essay for Monday morning was almost certain that the redhead had already done and redone her homework.

Less than three minutes later the two leave the table and Sirius leaves the still sealed bottle of fire whiskey on the table.

A majestic silence falls over them, the laughter and euphoria in the background make it even more strange.

Determined to break the strange climate, the Gryffindor captain conjures two small glass cups with a wave of his wand and before even asking her anything, he fills the girl's glass as well as yours.

"Aren't you going to drink?", he asks with a quick grimace after taking his entirely in one gulp. He takes his eyes off Lily and refills his own glass.

The girl watches him do it with curiosity, her good sense told her not to drink with him. But the fact that she really wanted to do it surprised her. Although thinking carefully there was no reason not to take that sip, why no? the most that would happen would be a hangover if she exaggerated. And she never exaggerated, no ... no Lily Evans, the bright and extremely studious seventh-year head girl, knew how to control herself and that was what would set her apart from Potter.

She closed her fingers around the drink and when she realized it, she swallowed the bitter, familiar taste again.

"Argh!", she stuck out her tongue and the other one laughed at her. But she refilled her glass.

After the second dose she could taste the taste more smoothly, the drink went down hot on her chest, she could feel it warming her whole body and making her cheeks red.

They continued drinking in silence and in the fifth dose Lily even put it in her glass and his, the silence between them was filled only by the sound of the glass against the wood and the clear liquid falling by the neck of the bottle.

Starting to laugh alone out of nowhere, she commented:

"My sister is getting married."

"The one who seems to be more of a pain in the arse than me?", James laughs remembering. Even though the youngest had mentioned Petunia's name to the boy.

"That same one! She's getting married in March, tell me _for the love of Morgana's bras,_ who's getting married in March ?! I bet your trousers that she only marked on that date so I wouldn't go."

James just laughed, first because he was absolutely sure that Morgana didn't wear a bra-they didn't even exist at the time-second, because drunk Lily Evans was just a show apart. Better than that was just the fact that she looked as drunk as he did .

"And will you go?"

Snorts in response.

"I offered to help with the organization, but I'm pretty sure that it's easier for Hagrid to become a princess than for her to want my help.", she laughed to herself, she didn't regret having offered, but it was too ridiculous to think that she would possibly be helping with the marriage of two of the people who most liked to get rid of her.

"How is your sister's fiance?", he asked with some interest. Whiskey was almost over and by then there were no more than four or five sober people around them.

"He seems to have as much aversion to me as she does, but if you ask me physically I can say that he is a little chubby, not ugly. But also not very attractive if you want to know.", she let out a malicious little laugh that he had never heard of, but liked it, Lily looked totally unarmed and carefree there.

"It's at these times that I like to be an only child ... in spite of the fact that Sirius is like my parents' favorite son, so ... ", he laughed, his friend was right now dancing at a strange pace with some people, and his head seemed completely out of orbit.

"You can be sure that I would rather have Black as a brother than have Petunia as a sister.", she suppresses a hiccup and scratches her head before looking at him.

"Well, then a toast to you and to _the pain in the arse's wedding, _Lily.", with another drink in each, they hit the glasses. She didn't even realize she had been called by her first name.

"Okay, now it's your turn, what was the most terrible shame you've ever been through?", he asked. The two of them were more there than here now, and had been chatting together for over an hour, the subject had already been discussed from family matters to public shame.

Lily smiled weakly before speaking to him.

"It was in a fruit market, not even a year ago, I tripped and ended up falling over a bank of oranges and breaking everything. It was so shameful that even today I avoid the old lady who was the owner."

Potter laughed imagining the scene.

"You seem to have a tendency to stumble a lot, huh?", he pinned to see what she was doing, by now the alcohol had already inhibited any fear he had of being unlucky by her.

Evans blinked twice as if she understood the joke and smirked before deigning to answer.

"Just on what's worth it."

The boy's eyes widened, surprised by the direct answer. Were he wondering or was the redhead really flirting back with him? Certainly that Whiskey had something else in the composition.

"Your parents are aurors, aren't they?", she added distractedly, she doesn't even seem to have realized what she said before.

"Yes, one day i intend to be one too ... what does your father do?", he knew that her mother had already passed away.

"He's a lawyer, works in an office in London.", she automatically spoke the prompt answer that had been taught to her since she was a child.

"What's a lawyer?"

"He works in defense of defendants at trials, but Dad has not been advocating for a long time, he usually only works with legal advice and things like that.", after reading a copy of The Old Witches' Advice in the school library, Lily became aware of the fact that there wasn't exactly a concept of advocacy in the wizarding world, judgments were quick and accurate from the start and long before they were held in the Department of Magic Law Enforcement, in the Ministry. Normally, it could occasionally intercede for the defendant a person who had sufficient legal knowledge.

"And what do you want to do?", he asked after absorbing the information about Mr. Evans. Because she has a magical background, obviously the girl could not follow his father's steps as well.

"I want to be a potions master, that's what I'm good at and what I'd like to do.", before Hogwarts her greatest ambition in life was to be a writer, and she still hadn't totally discarded that old dream. Who knows, she could write a book about potions, maybe a novel set in the magical world ... you never know.

James smiled,_ it was just like her._

"Hello, _shilly-shallys!_ I brought you a little present ...", Dorcas, more bouncy than ever, puts on the table two bottles already opened with dark and slightly bubbling liquid inside.

"What the hell is that, Dorcas?", James asked in doubt whether or not to take it. Lily, however, had already started to swallow whatever it was and straight from the bottleneck.

"It's a special black beer from Ireland, my mother's second cousin is the one who makes it.", she let out a few chuckles, Meadows was quite drunk too.

"That's wonderful!", the redhead exclaimed excitedly. Potter grimaced at her behavior, they had both drunk the same, but the girl was clearly less resistant to alcohol than he was. He was about to ask Meadows if it was really safe to drink it, but the crazy blonde girl was already gone among the students scattered around the room.

He looked at Lily, who had already taken half of her dark beer and shrugged after his first sip. _What could go wrong, anyway?_

Her head throbbed heavily and she let out a groan as she chased her hair band out of bed with her hand outstretched - she always tied it so she could shower in the morning - she felt the smooth, cold surface of the nightstand against her palm and didn't feel it where she used to leave it, but her fingers hit a larger object and she could hear a distinctive noise on the floor when it fell.

More than automatically, she poked her head out of the red curtains that surrounded and darkened the room around the bed, peered with narrowed eyes and was surprised to see a pair of prescription glasses on the floor.

Whose glasses were those? None of the girls wore, much less herself.

When she was about to get up, she felt a wind coming from the open window and realized that the only thing covering her breasts was the thin white sheet. Stranger still, she never slept naked, not even at home, this custom - which would be even more peculiar in a collective dormitory.

"What the ...", something _moved_ behind her and a firm arm grabbed her waist. Lily froze where she was without any courage to look back.

Melin's beard, _what the hell had she done last night?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__no, guys, i'm not J. K. Rowling... Yeah, i wish i had her money though. _

_**A/N: **__edited this listening to Deja Vu (Homecoming Live). _

**Chapter** **6: What Tomorrow Brings**

* * *

_Control yourself, Lily, control yourself Lily ... breathe now, okay?_

She repeated the mantra to herself mentally. The breath of whoever was at her back beat against the skin of her forearm, which was being used as a support on the mattress. Slowly, she took the male arm very gently while holding her breath tightly, her intention was to get out of there as quickly and maybe later find out how on earth that man had ended up in her bed. She was so disoriented in a way that the only thing that filled her mind at the moment was that she needed to review Slughorn's essay again after lunch. There seemed to be a fog in her subconscious, result and mixture of sleep with drunkenness, making her whole body appear to be made of gelatine.

She managed to get the limp member off of her. But, once she was seated and a little dizzy, she pulled the sheet with unnoticed force, which besides covering it was also wrapped between his legs and ended up waking him up.

"Lily?", the hoarse and slightly dragged voice sent chills down her spine. Her eyes widened in fright and with the greatest slowness in the world she turned her torso towards him.

She almost fell hard when she saw James Potter right there, lying beside her, covering his face with unexpected light andnaked, _completely-bloody-naked. _

It came to her with impressive speed when she saw that he had begun to stare at her with eyes still drowsy.

By Merlin, that really wasn't her body ...

She jumped out of bed carrying the thin blanket over her chest and looked at him looking shocked. A sting in her foot reminded her of the wrench she had given her ankle last night. In a flash all recent events came to light and she woke up for good.

Drinks.

Potter.

More drins.

The two of them kissing.

Oh, God!

Him opening the bedroom door while she smiled and started taking off the top of her robes ...

Oh, no ... it couldn't be!

"What are you doing here, Potter ?!", her tone was a step away from hysterics. But she already knew very well what _he had done _there. She could feel the middle of her legs a little damp still.

Extremely lazy and unhurried, James sat down - letting his parts show even more - she avoided looking, her cheeks flushing all over.

"I'm in my dorm, Lily.", he still had his eyes almost closed and spoke as if he still hadn't realized what was happening there.

Looking around even more frightened, she saw that it was true. The vacant beds-thanks Merlin! -and the general mess of the room did not match her and her friends. The shock was so much that she fumbled with a piece of clothing tossed on the floor and dropped the clear fabric that covered her.

James, who was still processing what happened, opened his eyes wide to Lily's totally naked body right there in front of him.

More than disconcerted, she quickly bent down to take his sheet back and realized that she had tripped over her own pants lying on the floor. She grabbed it with one hand while covering the breasts with the other, holding the practically transparent thin cloth that was the boy's cover, later on she saw her green sweater blouse, under it were her underwear.

"Lily i ..."

"No words, Potter, let's not make the situation even worse, please!", she tried to be logical while juggling her panties without him seeing more than he should have - _or what he had already seen, in this case _\- She was nervous, couldn't believe she had slept with Potter. _God of mercy!_

She did it, but she had to turn her back on him when she put on her bra and let go of the piece that protected her from his gaze. It was more than ironic that she was so shy after shagging with him.

James laughed alone enjoying the view of Evans' ass, not only was he happy, but he was also very amused by her utterly senseless shame.

"I know you're ashamed, Lily ... but you don't have to.", he tried to be gentle and touched her elbow, he knew the girl was no longer a virgin before they had sex, there was no reason for such embarrassment, she was passing the blouse over her head, he had put on an underwear too.

She turned and studied him. James must have been at leas 6'1" feet tall — much taller than she was at 5'5" — wearing an all-black underwear that showed his bulk, was moderately muscled because of training, his face was calm and his eyes were a very beautiful color that she had never noticed, brown with greenish spots.

"I better go now, we'll talk later.", as soon as those words left her mouth, Evans was already walking without looking back towards the door. Still standing in place, James continued to stare at the threshold through which the girl had passed minutes before. Until the wood creaked dryly and he was faced by three curious faces.

"So, all right?", Frank Longbottom entered the room, looking at him with his eyes suspiciously, he seemed to be afraid that something would come out from behind one of the beds.

"Has the girl already gone?", Peter asked, entered faster than the first, threw two beds after his, in the one closest to the bathroom door, which was his.

"Yeah.", realizing that he had been in a kind of trance, he turned to his own extremely messy bed and sat down again. He wondered if his friends had seen that it was Lily there with him, at the same time as something inside him it was still hard to believe that she had actually been there with him.

"Did you see her?", he asked as if he wanted nothing.

"Not really, but when we went up last night we saw the clothes on the floor, I think you were already asleep, the curtains were closed.", Remus added, going to his own mattress to the left of the one that had been used by the couple.

"Uhm.", he replied simply. There was a sealed deal between all the occupants of the seventh year dormitory, this agreed that the others would leave the room early if they saw that one of the occupants had brought a girl with him to spend the night.

Needless to say, Sirius Orion Black was the one who used this rule most to his advantage.

He lay down again and stared at the canopy at the top. Peter and Remus were talking about random bullshit and Frank was not long in coming down to meet Alice. He turned over on the pillow and smelled a strong scent of vanilla and lavender clinging to the pillowcase, he smiled. It was the smell of the redhead's hair.

The memories rolled in his head, he remembered her voice and her extremely green eyes, her lips and even the moans she let out every time he touched her in certain places, the sonorous laughter still rang in his ears. Came to his mind, Lily mounted laughing in his lap after taking off her bra, her long reddish hair covered her entire torso, only the moon illuminated her round, smooth face, her eyes shone expectantly, she bit into her lips and gave him a lascivious stare-Evans's short nails managed to do a real damage to his back.

"Now she really managed to be the death of me. ", he laughed alone, supporting his head with one arm. There was the most unforgettable night of his life so far.

Locked in the bathroom of the girls' dormitory, Lily couldn't stop thinking about James.

The image of Potter grabbing her around the waist with his mouth on her neck made her sigh and wish-even if not so much-that she could forget about it. After the shower she concentrated on the mirror and saw characteristic spots in that area.

Looking down carefully, there were more similar marks near her right nipple.

"That bastard left me full of hickeys!", she leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. James' big, callused hands running over her entire body came to her head and she ran under the shower again, a very cold shower would be the best, only solution.

_Forget about it, that's what she needed to do!_

Most of the students were in the gardens that Sunday morning, and taking advantage of the fact that the rest of the girls - outside Knight, who had gone out to find Longbottom - were drooling in her own dreams, she hurried out of the common room, her stomach was growling with hunger.

She had the feeling that she was forgetting something ... She felt a characteristic little pain in her foot and remembered that she had to go to the hospital wing to ask Madam Pomfrey for a pain potion. That was what she was for getting about after all, she ran as fast as the throbbing allowed, her headache at that time made her almost want to cry.

At dinner time the conversation was on the Gryffindor table and the meat pie smelled wonderful, but neither that — or even the fact that the rest of the boys continued to murmur close enough for him to hear it was about his own person-made James want to eat or take the expression of pure defeat out of his face.

More than five people away and on the other side of the table, Lily was also deep in thought. But, unlike Potter she disguised it much better, chewing on pieces of food for a long time and nodding affirmatively to anything one of her friends said.

The eyes of both met occasionally. Although only he was really wanting to talk to her ... it was not even a day since they had slept together and yet James had already realized her tactic, Evans intended to ignore him, simple as that , ignore what they had done as if it was nothing.

But for him it was something.

_How it was! _

"... I think you need at least a great one in this grade, Lene.", Alice comments at the same time that she starts to chew a piece of fruit cake.

"Maybe not, what do you think, Lils?", Marlene asks the girl next to her.

"I think so.", she sighs, staring at her own stirred dish and still with a lot of food.

"Anyway, I'm going to talk to McGonagall tomorrow.", the brunette concludes, they change their subject, none of them had realized how much more evasive their friend was tonight.

Potter does not leave her thoughts, now together with the letter she received earlier after returning from the hospital wing.

It was from Petunia, and in a nutshell. But basically, the girl had accepted the younger girl's help in planning her wedding-that, coupled with the fact that she had sex with James Potter the night before, seemed to Lily as a sign of one of the stamps for the apocalypse opening. The door of impossibilities was wide open by the sight.

It had been agreed that Tuney would send letters weekly with smaller topics for the youngest to resolve. Things she could do at school, such as marking the corners of guests at the party, deciding the colors of napkins between cream, bone or pearl, if dinner was to be French or English and such nonsense. Things too boring or monotonous for the bride to do for herself.

When she returned for the Christmas holidays until after the new year, the two would solve things that would have to be done personally, florist, buffet, choice of cake flavor and the dress of both, for emphasized the last one.

She was surprised, but happy to be able to help with the ceremony, she would certainly be relieving the weight of the firstborn's shoulders, she would take on the tasks that their mother intended to carry out when she was alive.

It was the perfect excuse to distract her head from James and she thanked the heavens and Petunia for it.

"Are you sick, Prongs? I never saw you refuse food and you look terrible.", Peter comments, but it is as if he speaks for everyone.

"I thought you were happy, man. I found out that you enjoyed it very well after the party.", Sirius comments with a chuckle between his lips. He had woken up on the couch in the common room and if he had done it about three minutes earlier he would have seen it Lily Evans went down the stairs to the men's dormitories as if her life depended on it and then run desperately towards her own.

"I have a migraine, it's going to pass…", but even his discouraged voice denounced that it was a lie and that no, nothing would pass anytime soon.

Lily looked up absently and ended up facing him from the other end of the table with a considerable distance. This time, they looked at each other for a while longer, he could have sworn he noticed her breath shorten by looking at him, but couldn't be absolutely sure, so the girl turned her face to Dorcas and went back to pretending that James didn't exist.

"Or maybe not... i don't think this will happen that easily.", he said, still answering his friend, but above all confirming it to himself. Obviously he wouldn't pressure her to anything, but he was quite sure what they had would not end there.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ omg, i'm not a multibillionare, man! (aka. I'm not the original writer of Harry Potter)._

_**A/N:**__ uhm... Nothing today._

**Chapter 7: The Last Consequence**

* * *

Lily grimaced at the plate of scrambled eggs that Dorcas placed in front of her.

"Come on, Lils? You didn't eat anything without putting it out yesterday. I know you're starving.", the blonde speaks while filling a glass with juice for the girl.

A few weeks ago there had been an outbreak of influenza in the castle, Dorcas herself had been constipated for almost six days. But it seemed that the redhead's illness was more serious, she was paler than usual and vomiting a lot in the last two days.

"I'm just not in the mood to eat.", she mutters, it was a lie and an ugly one. Even the cicadas outside the castle could hear the snores that her stomach made.

"Did you take Madam Pomfrey's potion?", Dorcas insists. Referring to the strengthening tonic she had obtained for his own flu with the nurse.

"I took a full spoon just now, so I'm waiting to feed myself.", another lie, one that was better told, still very awkward though . The truth is that Lily tried, but the smell was so bad and it looked so disgusting that the best she could do was feel sick all over again.

Truth be told that she was indeed determined to try to take it later, who knows if she mixed with something else or whatever. For now, Lily ended up nibbling on a toast and started eating little by little to see if she could keep it in her stomach.

The girls saw that she was eating, even if slowly and finally changed the subject. It was early December and the snow was already falling lazily across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Marlene was thrilled to spend Christmas with her cousin in Paris, Alice was quieter, everyone knew that this year as well as the previous year she would spend with her family at the old grandparents' ranch in the interiors of Essex. Dorcas practically hopped in her chair, she had received an invitation to visit a friend who lived in Spain.

Without anyone making a fanfare, the redhead managed to eat two whole toasts and drink her whole glass of juice. With her hunger partially sated, but not wanting to abuse, she went to the first class of Charms, believing that she was already recovering herself from such a virus.

She ended up bumping into Potter on the way to the classroom door, apologizing more than quickly and in an empty way, without even looking at his face,she hurried to her spot.

James, who had opened his mouth to apologize too, barely had time to do so before the girl ran from him as if he were a dementor himself.

"My impression or does Evans finally came to the point of just ignoring your existence, Prongs?", Sirius commented before entering the class. None of his friends knew that Lily was the Halloween girl and he was not aswering questions, stoping the subject as soon as it came up.

"Thank you very much for the compliment, Pad, you really know how to cheer up a guy.", lets out a sulky pout.

Black raised his arms in surrender, seeing that his friend was not much to be trifled with. The comment itself had not irritated James, but rather the fact that even if it was just a joke it was totally correct. The girl with whom he had been in love for some time had finally shown reciprocity - even if it was based on a sexual nature - and shortly afterwards she simply pretended that nothing had happened.

Just like that, as if she had done nothing. As if everything they went through was just an illusion of his head.

But he had made a decision, yes, he would confront Lily as soon as he managed to catch her alone somewhere. He was more than determined to move on if she sincerely wanted nothing to do with him-at least, that was what he told himself... He knew that a few words wouldn't take the feelings he had for Evans that easily.

After a quick and forced lunch down her throat, Lily stepped forward to the library in her spare time before Transfiguration class. She always did it anyway, but this day was different, she had gone to sit at her usual table located next door. At the end of the last bookshelves and practically hidden from the other students, she was left to select the colors of the table arrangements and send that week to Petunia. From there she got a direct view to the big window and when it was sunny it was always good to sit and read a book in the silence governed by Madame Pince.

For the past few weeks, she was as overwhelmed with duties as she was with tasks related to the marriage. When she offered to help, she did not imagine that organizing such a ceremony could indeed be so stressful! She told herself that if she ever got married she would do something intimate and simple to not have so much to worry about.

There were still a good fifteen minutes of her spare time left when she finally finished choosing and organizing the samples in pink, gold and lilac, she would write the letter to go with them later after classes ended and send it with the owl just before dinner time.

She put in her backpack and took from it her small and shabby little book of stories from the 19th century, which she had received from Lene on her last birthday.

That was practically a relic and it was even quite thick. It was that kind of book that she liked to enjoy little by little, reading slowly and savoring the words written on it, she passed the pages very carefully, they were already yellowed and worn, but that was what she loved the most on it.

It opened in chapter forty, there were some small references in ancient Latin, precisely because it was a wizard's file and which was probably already an adaptation, but which did not in any way hinder her understanding of the narrative.

This particular chapter that she had never read began with the story of a young woman, described as the daughter of wealthy fabric merchants and who was desperate to have dishonored and tarnished the name of her family. There she met with a man far below of their possessions and the two had no commitment whatsoever, desperate and afraid of what they would do to her if they found out, the young witch ran to see an old healer from the region, the older ones said that she had the answers for everything, because she was a Seer of the oldest and wisest, the ancient magic. They describe her so old that she had only one eye and one tooth, both of which she took out every night and put to float in a solution with water and saliva from a biting fairy. Although that specimen had been made one century ago, due to the characteristics of the narration, the event reported would have occurred more or less in the early middle ages, before the crusades and before the bubonic plague for sure.

At this point in the reading, the girl was so entertained that she hadn't even realized that her class was less than three minutes away...

The story told that after reaching the old witch, the desperate young woman asked her to predict the future, because she had done something so serious that it could damage her honor for the rest of her life. The elderly one moved towards her with a wand in trembling bony hands, and told her only that there was no more to predict, as the result of her great mistake would soon come to light.

She said an ancient spell longer than usual, all in Latin, and waved her wand precisely, then immediately touched the spot just below what would be the girl's navel. From there came a thin, golden line, indicating according to the lady's speech that there was a child to be born in a few months in that woman's womb.

Madame Pince passed close to her, making the little leaps of her discreet shoes sound like marbles falling on the floor, Lily could feel ice go through her body, read again that part of the story in which the old woman clearly said to the girl that she was pregnant with all the words, there were still a few pages left, telling how the girl had been rejected by the family and how she had to run away with the baby and the boy she loved.

Lily had already read a shorter version of that tale, she remembered now, that was the old story of how the oldest of the domestic spells had been popularized. To detect a possible pregnancy.

With her feet tingling and realizing that she was already late for McGonagall's lesson, she hurriedly picked up her things and left her calm sanctuary. As she hurried on, she clearly remembered the words she had read. The possibility played in her mind for a few moments.

_No ... no, Lily. That would never happen to you right away, you're imagining things._

She thought about the day after Halloween, at that time her heart was more than racing in her chest, no, she definitely hadn't taken any kind of potion that could prevent her body from conceiving ... _what the hell!_

She had totally forgotten about that with the wedding, all that denial about Potter and the foot that had been injured- and that had taken all her attention until it was healed.

After all, she'd only had sex before once - to be fair, it definitely hadn't been as good as the second one - and on that occasion the guy she'd been with had used a condom.

_What if Potter didn't use magic protection?_

She couldn't remember that now...

For Merlin! the indisposition could be so, yes! She had made the big mistake of ignoring the delay in her period, it was always very unregulated, so it didn't even cross her mind as an alert sign.

Everything conspired for that verdict.

With her eyes already filled with tears and her hands shaking more than ever, she turned away from the direction to the classroom and entered the first bathroom she saw ahead. Only after entering she realized that it was the bathroom of _Moaning-Myrtle. _

She was distracted whimpering something at the window and as soon as she saw the girl the sobs evolved into a loud cry, as if it were a personal offense to her, that Lily came in there breathing - and in fact it was a little bit of that - she jumped into the broken vase of an open stall, spilling toilet water everywhere towards the pipes and respectively to the floor.

She ignored the ghost's sensitivity and closed herself in the last cubicle, she was ready to end that strange sensation as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__mamma mia, here i go again! My, my... Yeah, this characteres are not mine. _

**A/N: **_how many saw this one coming since Halloween? I bet everyone, i'm so predictable... Well, anyway, enjoy! _

**Chapter 8: Moaning Loo**

* * *

While trying to control her own nervousness, Lily opened the dark backpack over the lid of the toilet and removed the old booklet with anxious hands and trembling fingers, she would have to know the exact words in order to do that.

She picked up her wand from the middle of her robes after finishing that page, the spell that the old witch had said was well described in the corner of the page. She should, according to the text, make very specific flourishes, straightened the column and did so in towards her belly, a semicircle with a jolt, then a complete turn and a light snaking upward. At the same time she did this with extreme care, she also spoke the words highlighted in the dead language.

_Utero vita plenum_

_sanguis sanguinem meum_

_habere veritatem!_

That was a spell of the oldest and most archaic, its simplified and modernized version could very easily be done in less than three seconds with just a wave of Madame Pomfrey's wand, but resorting to the nurse was totally out of the question for the time being urgently or out of sheer cowardice, going to the hospital wing and asking the lady to examine her would make it all even more real and possible, and even if that were her reality, Lily didn't have any strength to face everything now.

Trying to chase away the thoughts, she brought the already shiny tip of her wand to her lower belly and took a deep breath while leaning it there. She left it too long, raised her face to the ceiling and took a deep breath in a cold sweat, it was more than three full minutes before that Lily had the courage to turn her head and check the result. But she was determined to know that right away and to be able to come back to life lately, summed up in thinking about Tuney's wedding / regretting having offered help, worrying about with NEWT's knocking on the door and, of course, in denial of any feeling towards James Potter. This task was proving increasingly difficult.

Potter ... _oh, God!_

If that were really true they would be instantly connected forever, whether she wanted it or not.

Finally, wanting to maintain positive thinking-even if that was in fact particularly impossible given her situation-Lily pulled her hand away and removed her wand from counting on her abdomen. A quivering, choked gasp left her throat almost immediately and with her eyes already filled she burst into more tears when a line of what looked like a kind of "solid smoke" came out of her womb, illuminating the entire bathroom stall with its extremely golden light.

Professor Minerva had just released the seventh year students after a double Transfiguration schedule. The noise of chairs being dragged across the floor and the typical buzz of conversations returning to normal volume filled the room when James hurried out the open door, so that his friends just had time to notice his figure passing quickly close to them. It was now decided, Lily not to appear in class was the last straw for him-for Evans to skip class it was serious-the two needed to talk and soon, he began searching for her throughout the school.

It was first in the library, which apart from the girls' dormitories was the most obvious place she could go.

He could very well use the broom to overcome the spell cast by the old headmasters on the stairs that led to the redhead's dormitory. But there were too many students there at that hour and it would be too flashy to do even if there were few, in the end, he ended up asking to a girl who looked about twelve years old, if she could go check if the Head Girl was in her dorm.

Less than three minutes later, the girl came back running breathless, saying that she had not found her.

He was about to go to the prefects' room when a little light came up in his mind and he cursed his own stupidity, he stepped towards The boys' dormitory, more specifically to the dark wooden desk beside his bed, from which he pulled the folded parchment, an inoffensive appearance kept there.

"I solemnly swear that i am up to no good.", the completely smooth texture gradually gained dark outlines that seemed to be being made at the same time by several invisible feathers. Like branches of a tree, the figures grew and were divided into different shapes... Then the school map was in his hands, he wondered almost incredulously how he hadn't thought to get it before, perhaps because of the rush he was in. Even the possibility of talking about it with her already knowing the girl's opinion of what they had done made him uneasy.

Still with his wand in hand, he went looking with intent eyes. It didn't take long to find the spot with the name of Lily Evans, she appeared standing still, he had to look again to be sure where the girl was, according to the Marauders' map, Lily was in Moaning-Myrtle's loo, more specifically inside one of the wooden boxes, and the design of the toilet was next to her, what almost immediately dismissed the slight embarrassment that ran through his mind about the possibility of invading a moment of her privacy , no, he wouldn't go after Lily now ... wait for Evans to come up to intercept her.

But then an idea came to mind ... _what if she was feeling sick?_

It would be enough reason for not showing up in class, after all. Even though the place was strange, it was possible to be the only one she could turn to in the moment of despair.

More than hurried this time, James left with the map still in hand and almost bumped into an unsuspecting sixth year at the entrance closed by the Fat Lady painting. Already halfway through the process of remembering to jump the false step on the staircase, he checked again and saw that the dot corresponding to the redhead remained in the same place.

The corridor to the girls' bathroom was empty, and after one last check for the yellowed parchment and the "_Mischief managed_", he kept it in the pocket of his robes together with his wand. The door was half open, so he hardly did no sound when he entered, the room was wide and clear, a set of sinks formed a circle right in the center, after closing the door behind him he tried to recall quickly the exact box she was in. Suddenly, a peculiar and broken gasp for air coming from his left- not far from a particularly finished sink with sludge coming out of the drain- caught his attention.

It was a cry, he realized it almost immediately,_ it must have been Myrtle,_ he reasoned, remembering the second year, when he and Sirius hid in that same bathroom at dawn, they were running away from Filch and his evil cat, still covered up and totally hidden by the invisibility cloak, they saw the translucent and crying figure of the ghost whining in the most melancholic way possible beside a dusty window.

However, he changed his mind when he stopped to really pay attention to the person's voice. Unlike Myrtle's incomprehensible words, that cry _was_ _felt_, though it was not scandalous and it was not loud enough for anyone outside listen and go check it out it was a suffered and interspersed by loud sobs, and he was close enough to hear and intuit who owned it.

He approached slowly and was now able to see Lily's body more closely, she was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, the tips of her long scarlet hair appeared over Gryffindor's robes.

It was not a case of pushing the worn wooden door lightly, but he still did it. It took her about five seconds to realize that someone else was there, the cabin was spacious and James opens it fully without the dark greenish wood touching her. The first thing he saw entirely was her solid black backpack resting on the closed lid of the dishwasher, then she herself looked up surprised and at the same time frightened, her whole face was in a state of pallor, except for the slightly swollen and pinkish nose, and her eyes were in the same situation, her cheeks traced by wet streaks that extended to the neckline of her clothing.

"Potter?", the voice came out hoarse and much lower than usual, an especially loud sob swallowed the last two letters, but James understood what she said.

He was completely speechless, he had never seen Lily Evans in such a fragile state, not even with the death of her mother since he only learned about what happened after Dumbledore had already sent her home, and when she finally came back she was thinner and with lost eyes, missing some classes and rarely talking to anyone, but she had never cried in front of him... He felt petrified in place, those big green eyes totally overflowing with tears left him with a curious sensation in his chest, almost as if a very tight rope was attached to it, now tightening tight and almost leaving him breathless.

"What happened?", his voice came out stuttered and faltering, though considerably louder than hers.

Lily rubbed her eyes and breathed an agonized sigh in his direction.

"You shouldn't be here ... not now ... right now!", she repressed what seemed to be anger mixed with exhaustion and stretched her legs across the threshold to the other toilet. All she wanted now was to lie down- get in bed and never have to get up again.

James frowned, unable to understand what she was talking about. He leaned against the narrow threshold and stared up at her in confusion.

"I was looking for you, Lily, we need to talk about what happened on Halloween ...", he felt his own nervousness expressed in words. It was impolite to approach that subject when the girl looked so sad and dejected, but as selfish as he was he needed to take that weight off his chest, what he felt for Evans would not disappear after another break, but that could be the end point for his hopes and in time he might also be able to overcome his feelings.

For a second it looked like she was about to burst out laughing when she turned back to look at him, but after a bitter smile and a weak sniff there was no trace of laughter exposed on her facial muscles.

"That's exactly why i'm here, Potter.", she wiped a tear from her left eye and looked at him seriously.

His head moved slightly back and his eyes as well as his lips narrowed in response, as an effect of what she had said. Lily would have found that reaction hilarious if she were in the mood for it.

"Are you crying because we slept together?", there was more doubt than criticism in his question, but even to himself that was a strange and sadly comical thing to say all loud.

Without looking at him and with her knees now bent at chest level, Lily only nodded once from left to right.

He really wanted to understand and help whatever it was that she was going through. _Was she crying with regret?_ A month later it was really peculiar... He was almost expressing it in words, when the girl's voice prematurely covered her yearning and left her mouth more tall and clearer than ever.

"I'm not crying because i slept with you ... but because i'm pregnant with your child, Potter."

James felt his spine freeze and his eyes widened behind the transparent lenses, for an instant he thought he had heard wrong, but her firm, tired look only confirmed what had been said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__i don't own jily. _

_**A/N:**__ Day light come and me want go hoooooooome... Yes, i was watching Beetle Juice. Again. _

**Chapter 9: And What About Now? **

* * *

If someone entered the school's abandoned bathroom and now inhabited / haunted by the spirit of one of its former students, their would probably be confused by the scene of the box room to the left of the moldy sink and its slightly frayed mirror.

In it was the couple of head prefects from the seventh year of the lions house, Evans and Potter side by side, but without exchanging a single word.

Lily breathed calmly, pulling the air well with her nose and then slowly letting it out with her mouth, her belly rose and fell almost rhythmically.

James was sitting on her right and half of his body was out of the stall, his eyes were more lost than hers. The news that had shaken him made his knees weaken slightly and he had to sit on the floor beside her, not a word had been exchanged between them in the past fifteen minutes, the sound of plumbing and the distant rustle of people passing down the hall was the only sound filling that void.

In his mind a loud humming sound seemed to have been installed.

_A child._

Lily said it with every word, she was pregnant and he was the father.

By Merlin's trousers, _that was for real!_

His whole body seemed to be filled with a kind of numbness, he felt as if he had just dipped his head in an ice bucket. As if it were a snap to reality James turned his attention to Lily when he realized that she was extremely calm with the whole situation. In his head he still saw the image of her frightened face.

Probably because she had already cried the entire contingent of the Atlantic Ocean... he thought to himself. When he looked at her again, he realized that she was just like him, staring at the wooden partition in front of her, he decided to break the silence, force his own tongue to say something, to work.

"What do you want to do?", he said in a low voice, as if raising his tone might break that tense atmosphere between them, make it worse somehow.

Lily turned her face livid and still pale to him. Her eyes looked lost.

"I have no idea ... I'm still trying to convince myself that this is true. ", she confesses.

"I don't think i'm very far from that either.", the words just seemed to flow out of his mouth, it was as if the situation didn't allow his brain to reason properly. He was just saying what he thought he should say, or at least what he could.

"I just can't believe this is happening to me right away! I mean, i have always been a top ten student, i am at least a good person, always ask for please and excuse me, look around before crossing a street, until today i'd never jinxed Petunia even though she deserves it, took care of the neighbor's psychotic cat for weeks when she got injured and nobody wanted to keep that destruction machine! and the after _one_ _night_ of carelessness i end up with a responsibility for the rest of my bloody-life!... Of course it could have happened with Diggory's slug-faced what would probably be even worse if we consider the appearance of the child that would come out of it ..., she said nervously. Her cheeks now blushed as if the effort to speak had left her breathless.

"You're chattering to feel better, aren't you?", although the situation was critical, he wanted to laugh at her hysteria, perhaps it was nervousness speaking.

"I think so ...", she gave a nervous laugh. "I know that sounds totally wrong but all i wanted now was to get drunk and pass over on this bathroom floor.", she says.

"Are you sure you haven't drink it yet?", he looked at her condescendingly and the redhead pondered her head. She really looked like a hangover mess.

They went back to the silence of before, they were deliberately avoiding the subject. Even if it was unnecessary and ineffective in that case.

"I never thought i would see Lily Evans freaking out...", he thought out loud. The girl winced and looked at him strangely.

"And you're too calm, you're not going to go out and kill everyone in a crazy attack, are you?"

He looked at her indignantly.

"Who do you think i am, the rake killer?", he sounded more angry than he intended and what he really was.

She raised her palms in an apology before looking down again. The silence returned.

One thought that the other was going to bring up the subject once more, start the conversation about the problem. Without realizing it, they ended up just keeping each other company while they both digest that bombastic novelty by the way. Soon, the night was getting closer sneakily over the grounds of Hogwarts, the windows of the Myrtle's bathroom were covered in snow as if someone had painted the glass white only on its aged edges.

Neither he nor she seemed to be willing to leave that small dome next to the old-looking toilet. It was not as if denying the subject or failing to talk about it would make it disappear to nowhere. They were very close, but no one said a word until almost eight in the evening when he cleared his throat and took himself off the "desperate boat".

"It's already halfway through dinner, we better get out of here,", James said out loud, even though he was talking more to convince himself than her.

"I need to lie down, my head is pounding.", she slowly rises from the dark floor and leans against the partition at her back, squeezing her eyes tightly. The headache was the result of all that crying.

For a few seconds after getting up too, he doesn't say anything, just looks at her creased face and concerned expression.

"Let's talk about it calmly somewhere else, tomorrow after midnight maybe.", he suggests, still unsure with his own words. Somehow he knew that just like himself the girl would also be relieved to postpone this final dialogue on the subject, a few hours to breathe and think straight what to do, that's what they needed for now.

Lily looked at him slightly.

"Where?", she cross her arms over her chest.

"I'll be waiting for you at the Fat Lady's painting. I know where we can go,", he says. She doesn't even think about the answer.

"Okay, I'll be there.", kinda not knowing what to say / do next, she grab her own backpack. Wishing hard to lie down and rest her mind.

"We'd better go apart to the great hall or our friends might suspect something.", James nervously messes with his hair.

"I'm gonna send a letter first.", she remembers the correspondence about his sister's wedding.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then ... bye.", he say a little unsure of what to say and feeling stupid for talking like that. By now they were out of the bbox and close to the old-fashioned sinks, Lily was already making some strides in towards the door.

"Bye.", she turned her head and took a quick, furtive look at his face before turning the handle. Everything was more than bizarre, the two of them seemed numb just because they didn't know what to do.

After dispatching what she needed by a church owl Lily finally went to eat, she was disoriented-and it was no wonder. But as incredible as hunger seems, she managed to clear the worries that were in her head.

At the Gryffindor table she sat away from her friends to avoid questions, Marlene, Dorcas and Alice gave her meaningful looks, but the redhead just pulled a chicken leg to her own plate next to a piece of veal and peas stewed with mashed potatoes. James was across the table, but did not share the same appetite, Sirius discreetly observed the sneaky looks that the boy gave Evans - who ate without fear of being happy, rushing to food down her throat before the other three girls decided to question her.

The desserts appeared and almost three things happened at once. Lily stood up satisfied and somewhat sorry for having eaten so much that she couldn't even smell the honey and pumpkin cake in front of her, Marlene and Alice walked around the table while Dorcas finished filling her mouth with pie, getting up still chewing and half-stunned to meet the others, at that same time James watched them attentively and with apprehensive features, almost as if he didn't want the girls to intercept their fourth member, Sirius still looked at him curiously, nudged Moony and the two saw his watchful eye following Lily's hurried walk as she tried to sneak away from her friends-who still followed her out of the main hall.

" Mate, Prongs' obsession is getting more dangerous every day.", he made fun. Lupin nodded, James had got up and gone after the girls.

"He and Lily were gone for most of the day, she's sick from what I know, but ...", Remus started. Potter had said he was finishing up a huge Potions essay and didn't think loosing Spells and Divination was going to harm him in some way, unlike Lily he had attended the first two classes with McGonagall.

"But there's strong evidence that the two of them were clinging to each other in the nearest broom closet ...", Sirius speaks before bringing a spoonful of gelatin to his mouth. The other one ponders with his head, it was not impossible, after all.

Already lying in bed and unable to sleep she mentally went over all the events of the day, sickness in the morning, lunch almost with the possibility of being normal, library, bathroom / despair / Potter and as if it were not enough the friends followed her up the stairs to intercept her, she was already preparing all possible and reasonable excuses when James appeared out of nowhere - for the second time in the last twenty-four hours - and said he needed to talk to Lene and Lice about the change in Quidditch training, he made a discreet signal with the chin towards her, in order to rush Lily towards the tower. Dorcas was not part of the team and neither seemed interested in the subject in the same way as the others, but neither did she notice when Lily murmured a silent thanks to him and hurried off to the dormitory. About five minutes later the others went up but her canopy curtains had already been closed.

It must have been more than two in the morning when she finally rose restlessly from the bed and sat down on the wide stone parapet of the nearest window, the soles of her feet were icy from lack of socks, she ran her finger over the fogged glass, she was afraid of what she was going to say and listen at the meeting with Potter later, she saw that she had drawn a flower on the wide windowpane and an automatic smile took her face, since the windows of her house were known to have drawings of this type in winter, it was most likely Rose Evans' only old and crazy habit. How she wish her mum were there to advise and help her, to comfort from her own mistakes and correct them like only a mother knows how to.

On the other side of the castle at the top of the astronomy tower James had the invisibility cloak in one hand and the wand in the other. He needed to clear his mind, he still had the slight sensation of having hit his head earlier.

Still at dinner he had a sudden ideia, a little drastic / a little crazy one for sure... He and Lily had to cope with it and there was only one way to deal with that situation in his mind. He walked back and forth agitated, James already knew what he want it to do and when he made a decision it was difficult to go back from it.

* * *

JUST PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU'RE LIKING, GUYSSSS


End file.
